


Captive (to the deep end)

by Lazykat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elmer Jacob Smith, Eventual Romance, Fratricide, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kian Clearwater-Ravenclaw, Lucretius Carus Maro, M/M, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, May add some more tags later, Mention of Tom riddle Sr, Murder, New Pet Snake, Nobility, Past monarchy, Patricide, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Sort Of, Titus Marcus Bryndes, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Tom doing evil god/dark lord stuffs, Travel, Virga Nasco, War, black magic, black magic ritual, complot, evil god, for other at least, humanoid monster, it's no laughing matters, mention of demi-human, mention of non-existant pagan God, now it's a democraty, will give him a name soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazykat/pseuds/Lazykat
Summary: The emperor’s daughter gave birth. The child was gifted. The emperor was delighted. The child grow up hearing his grandfather favorite quote of « There is only power and those too weak to seek it » every days. The cute grandson knew he wasn’t weak but other not so much. Thus, the very powerful grandson took the sacred words of his grandfather to heart and was very happy to put it into practice...especially against his very weak emperor grandfather !
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	1. Power is in the crown

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there ! LazyKat here to report she is new to the world of HP fanfic world and the birth of a freshly backed one. Tom focused. Don't really know where this is going but hope you come along ! Do enjoy ! ps: english not my mother tongue so... yeah.

In the Faeyr empire, the emperor Aengus Ednyfed Gaunt and empress Marwenna Etheldred of the Ancient Noble House of Guean, had two sons. The eldest was nommed Mordien Uilleam Gaunt and the youngest was called Marvolo Viniavus Gaunt. The eldest and youngest sons were polar opposite of each other, be it in their physical apparences or their personalities. Mordien was a tall handsome boy with broad shoulder, long arms and legs, grey eyes herited from his mother and long dark hair with slight curl here and there.

The second prince, Marvolo, was a short man with broad shoulder, long arms with long fingers, beady brown eyes he took from his father and straight dark-grey hair alway tied into a tight low ponytail. Marvolo, since childhood had always been one with ambition and a thirst for power be it political, monetary or magical. He wanted power and he swore to himself he would have it. One way or another. And he did. He was the third most powerful man after his brother, the crown prince and father, the emperor. Then he realised, one day, the best way to have even more power was to obtain the crown. To have the crown, one need to be the eldest brother or if the eldest died, the second son could have the throne or being the last of the line.

Marvolo, sitting behind his study desk sipped on a freshly brewed cup of tea carefully thought. He wasn’t the eldest nor was he the last of his name. Obviously. But he was the spare one so he could have the crown. Only for that, his brother needed to have an horrible accident and die without heir. Marvolo tilted his head then nodded. After a second sip, Marvolo smacked his lips.

So upon a very blessed and peaceful day, crown prince Mordien Uilleam Gaunt, crown princess Merope Trevina of the Ancient and Noble House of Guean and prince Marvolo Viniavus Gaunt were strolling leisurely in the recreational part of the forest adjacent of the palace. They were looking for Merope favorite flower, a bell-shaped flower with a mellow sweet scent which was also used for brewing tea. The idea had come from Mordien after Merope and Marvolo talked about scented tea.

The merry group of royal teens were escorted by a few guards as they gazed on colorful animals and flowers, butterflies and singing birds. Merope had wanted to stop by a little stream of water to explore an underbush because she had spotted a bunch of cute fat young rabbits. The two princes and the guards followed her. Unexpectedly they didn’t see any fat rabbits but instead chanced upon a rather large Sèth, a stag like creature with red eyes and white coat. Also a very dangerous (carnivorous) animal if provoqued ; especialy if it’s with young or eating. Too bad, the group had to run into one in the middle of a meal. The crown princess in her panic took a step back and stepped on a dry branch. It snapped loudly under her weight. The Sèth turned its head toward the sound at the speed of a firing spell and in almost the same motion sprung toward Merope.

After that everything was chaos.

A few months later, the crown prince Marvolo Viniavus Gaunt, sitting on his father’s right side, smiled.

The world was a dark painting pierced by a row of somber bolts of white lightning ; scarring the dark sky. Huge and darkish clouds quickly gathered ; expended into the endless horizon of the sky. A serie of grand looking and awe aspiring blinding white lightning bolt the size of giant boat exploded like fireworks while cold, violent high winds were howling and raging alongside torrential rain as if it was trying its best to submerge the lone mansion perched on top of a hill near a city town.

Every citizen in said town were in their home either eating their meal, laughing in front of the fireplace, drinking and playing game or sleeping under their warm blanket with their loved ones beside them, dreaming of better day or just a sunny slightly windy day to either deskwork, farm, play or haggle at the marketplace. The only person insane enough to be up under a heavy rainstorm in the middle of a forest just a few meter shy behind a beautiful and dignified mension was the owner of said house. Marvolo Viniavus Gaunt.

Marvolo Gaunt was, in fact the current emperor of the great Faeyr Empire. He now had a son named Morfin Uilleam Gaunt and a daughter, Merope Edana Gaunt. The man cherished his son as much as his royaly famed name, his royal heirloom and very royal great ancestor. As for his daughter ? not so much. She was way too much like his dear dead wife, a nice naïve loving fool. Just thinking about it made Marvolo’s skin crawl and stomach boil and churn ! Emotion ! Only the fools and the weak cling to those ! The only thing that matter in life is knowledge and power ! Power is everything one need in life ! Power is the only thing that can lead one to greatness ! _Not_ emotion ! And _certainly not_ love ! Nothing else but POWER ! Marvolo took a deep breath to reign in his raging temper. He needed to be calm. He had an important task to do.

At this point in time, Marvolo didn’t know how this belief of his will lead him to his very fancy grave…along with his eldest son.

Anyway, why was Marvolo Gaunt in a forest in the middle of a storm ? Well, he was going to do Dark magic. To be exact, he was trying to do a dark ritual no one had even thought off since Salazar Slytherin (his very royal ancestor, mind you) time. So, here he was with two guards, two silver drinking cups inlaid with gem, three argile jars and a jug of wine.

Marvolo ordered the two of his loyal guards to hurry up and took out their lump of metal to draw on the very very wet grassy soil an half circle back to back with a large width in between them. Once it was done he once again ordered them to pierce respectively the upper and lower part of their own half-circle with their sword in the soil then to stand of the opposite end. He then prompted the two guards to hold one argile jar each. As for Marvolo, he placed one of the empty silver cup in the middle of the imaginary line made by one guard and a jar on his right and a sword on his left. Then he quickly ran back to stand in the middle of the invible line in between the guard and the jar on his left and the sword on his right, clutching the other cup and the jar in his bony hands.

Just like that the ritual circle was made. It was a bronken circle with a triangle inside it and him and the cup made another invisble line cutting said triangle in two equal part. Once the formal process was done Marvolo started chanting in a low voice. Suddenly, the downpour stopped. The lightning and howling winds were gone. Not a single sound could be heard. It was as if time had stopped and isolated the three human standing in the clearing. The guard yelled and tried to run away but couldn’t. They froze where they stood.

From where he was, Marvolo could see some sort of liquid green bead peacefully floating above the silver cup he had put on the ground. The green bead started to harden as the minutes passed by to expend into some sort of large transparent surface. It looked just like a mirror. The center of this strange mirror was creepily hollow, just like a bottomless pit. Dark and depressing. But he had the strange feeling that something inside that abyss was staring right back at him. It was a very incomfortable sensation. As if… as if something was crawling on his skin, picking appart his entire person, judging his worth.

As soon as he thought of that, a large tendril made of some sort of black smoke slythered out of the mirror and struke out at the terrified guard standing near it. The poor screaming guard was skillfuly spun into a black cocoon. The second guard also met the same fate. However, Marvolo and the two set of jar were spared. The jars were overing in med-air before crashing to the ground. The content inside was nowhere to be seen on the grass. Looking at the broken jars, old marvolo noticed an astonishing matters. The soil was no longer wet. It was all tidy and fresh looking.

The emperor shivered from fear as he stared dumbly at the mirror as it was absorbing the two cocoon first then the brown and redish liquid. A freezing gust of wind blew past, shaking marvolo’s very frightened core to the brim. After what seemed like hours, the mirror fell back softly on the ground, then Marvolod looked on as a large sized black blob started to over above said mirror. To his growing horror and disgust, Marvolo quickly noticed an anomaly. Inside that blob, something seemed to be alive. It was pulsating rhythmically like a beating heart.

The black ball and the rhythmic heartbeat were growing louder and louder until a gigantic popping noise was heard. When this happened, the entire forest seemed to grew silent; as if it was waiting patiently for some extraordinary thing to happen. And it did.

The black colored mass glowed into a rather suspicious but thin ray of white light, violent winds suddenly picked up out of nowhere, star-shaped flowers gracefully bloommed on the groung holding the ritual; completely unbothered by the windstorm raging around and lastly but not the least, a thick yellowed viscous liquid overflowed from the craked hole on the black ball. It was large enough for an adult to worm his way in… or out.

The black mass then shuddered and out of nowhere the loudest scream one could possibly ever heard in his life was belted out by the creature the hole vomited out.

Marvolo yelped in surprise.

Now, one thing you need to know about Marvolo Viniavus Gaunt is that the man wasn’t one to be intimidated. He had proved that enough in his rather long reign. But now. Now staring at the… thing standing opposite of him, his confidence, arrogance and any other emotions his body could hold had vanished like a candle flame snuffed out in a rainstorm and quite litteraly at that. He stared, mouth either gaping or opening and closing in a voiceless plea ? Scream ? in complete primal startling fright at the being no one would be able to describe but still attempted to with clumsy mondane every day words.

The being, was a tall mass of powerful malice. It seemed to be made out of shadow. It overed in mid-air without paying any attention to the quivering fear-stricken man below It. It was observing its long fingers, playing with them as It closed and opened its palm. Once done with that after a minute or two, It seemed to close its pitch black eyes without eyelids (a white membranes covered them, acting like a lid) and took a lengthy deep breath It didn’t need. A smile stretched what looked like lips on its pale almost translucent hairless face. It lowered its head to look at the place where the black mirror lay innocent on the ground. The mirror was in fact a portal which allowed It to stay in this mortal plane but also helped (forced) It to return safely (safely for whom was _THE_ question) to its own world.

 ** _\- Mortal,_** said a voice which was loud and fierce like breaking glass and at the same time soft and gentle like feathers touch ** _, I must say it is the first time, for even one of your kind to call upon me with an incomplete ritual but I am a merciful Lord so I shant skin you alive, eat your flesh and drink your blood, for, it has been century since someone had dared to call upon me. Rejoice on your fortune, mortal !_**

Marvolo could only quiver on the ground, not even daring to cross gaze with the being he had summoned himself in his foolish arrogance.

 ** _\- Your kind always bring me an offering. Do you have it ?_** The being added as tendril of shadow created a throne on which he sat as he clinicaly stared at the mud shapped in a mortal form groveling not too far from It ** _._**

Again marvolo didn’t said a word. He just pushed the crystal jug of wine in front of his head. The being eyed the crystal container for what seemed like years before it floated toward the being. Once in front of It, the cork popped out by itself and the jug approched the being. It smelled of wine, blood, spice and poisonous plant. After smelling the beverage, the jug overed in front of the being. It was observing the trembling form of Marvolo quite intently once more. Then the pressure of its gaze disappeared which left the old emperor collapsing on himself, relieved. He had almost urinated on himself ! Such an humiliation it would have been !

 ** _\- I accept your offering._** The being declared in his loud and furious yet soft and gentle tone as It levitated the silver cup inlaid with gem into the air. The cup stopped in front of the jug which inclined itself to pour the foul drink.

The being tilted its head to drink the beverage. A rumble shook the clearing.

 ** _\- The offering has pleased me greatly. At least you have done this correctly._** The « or else you would be dead by now » was left unsaid. **_So, tell me what you wish for mortal ? Your kind is know to be insatiable and always ask for the same things so I presume it is land, money, fame, women, power, immortality, eternal youth, beauty, love, revenge and many more…_**

Marvolo, emboldened by the fact the creature seemed inclined enough to not kill him on the spot after drinking his homemade wine created for the occasion, lifted his head to stare at the hem of the being’s cloak.

\- No, Ô great…

Marvolo next sentence died in his throat. He didn’t know what to call the being in front of him. So, carefully, respectfuly, he asked in a small voice.

-… I don’t know what name to call you with. Do you have a name ?

The being emitted a sound in between the last breath of a dying man and a hiss. Marvolo dared to think the creature was… laughing.

\- **_I have been called by many names by your kind. I hated every one of them,_** (Marvolo gulped at that), ** _but you may call me, Lord. It will suffice_**. **_Now, tell me your wish_**.

\- My Lord I do not need eternity or money. No, I want a weapon. A powerful weapon !

The being flicked its membranes. Was it surprised ? Who know.

**_\- A weapon ?_ **

\- Yes, I want a weapon with my blood, of my line. With power equal if not greater than my famed ancestor Salazar Slytherin himself ! I want a child I can nurture, a child I will raise to see and understand my values ! A child to help me rules the world ! A child to help me spread the fear the mere mention of our name gave to our opponent and allies alike once upon a time ! Marvolo shouted, his voice lit ablaze by a combination of passion, fanatism, anger, hunger, eagerness and arrogance.

**_\- This is the weapon you want ?_ **

Marvolo nooded.

\- Yes.

The being flicked its membranes once more, his head tilted, looking down at the mud pleading at its feet. Then, slowly, a tug stretched its lips into a smile revealing row upon row of white pearl like canine teeth, each even more perfect than the other. The being thought that the mud was a complete and utter idiot. Even his monkey ancestor wasn’t that stupid. He was the dumbest of all the other mud who had cried upon him until now. The weapon the man wanted would be of his line, a descendant, someone who could command his ressources, his armies, his people, his country. And he wanted him to have magical abilities greater than his monkey ancestor ! Did he thought he could bend and control the child to his will just because it would be raised by him to obey his every words and whim ? Didn’t the mud know even an ant could eat prey bigger than them ? Stupid ! Stupid ! Stupid little mud ! _But !_ The green litte mud was giving It a golden opportunity on a golden plater ! It itself would be a little mud idiot if it missed it. After all, it had been millenia since It has last come out to play. It was getting bored of playing with almost dead worlds or the inhabitant of his realm. Besides, all of his favorites toys were either dead or had lost their minds. It. Was. Utterly. Bored. Out. Of. Its. Non. Existant. Guts !!! So It will seize it, this opportunity.

**_\- This is your wish ?_ **

The old emperor inclined his head.

**_\- Very well ! I will grant your wish._ **

Marvolo trembled. And for the first time since he had started this ritual it wasn’t from fear.

**_\- But ! I hope you do know the price for me, an evil God, to grant you that wish ?_ **

Marvolo flinched then slowly tilted his head. He knew. He will bear this being mark and will be eternally its slave for as long as he wanted. Not even reincarnation would change that.

Reading the old mud thought, the being once again started to laugh that strange laughter of his which sounded, once again, disturbingly like the last breath of a dying man. He extended his pale bony hand and unfurled his fingers, revealing four vials of different colors (red, blue, black and green) plus a purple little bottle.

\- **_The blue one_** , said the being while pushing said vials in the air toward Marvolo, ** _is for you. You need to drink its content three day before copulating with the female of your choice. The green one_** , It added, **_is for the female. She also need to drink its content three days before copulating. Then she will need to drink the red one in the third months of her pregnancy. Because of the potency of both potions the female will die when the child is delivered. Is that ok with you ?_**

Marvolo inclined his head once more. He had no opinion on this matter. A life for glory and power ? Fair enough !

\- Of course, my Lord, it is of no problem !

**_\- The baby will be stillborn. Exactly sixty second after his birth you will give him the potion in the black vial and the pill inside the purple bottle. There is no need to ground the pill into powder. The pill will melt one coming into contact with the potion. A note had been added inside the pill’s bottle in case you forgot. If you fail even with this, there will be no need to call upon me again. Is that understood ?_ **

\- Yes, my Lord ! Marvolo cried out as he carefully put the vials and the sole bottle into the pouch he carried on him.

**_\- Now that your wish has been fullfiled, we will sign our contract._ **

The being stood slowly, the throne vanishing, with grace no other living being could dream to replicate. He glidded toward Marvolo, wine cup and jug following behind him, who audibly gulped out of nervousness and dread.

A long pale finger touched his upper arm. Almost instantly, a freezing biting cold sensation suddenly, gently, crept up his arms. Marvolo didn’t even have the time to feel pain before he fainted dead away into a crumpled heap of fabric and limbs onto the wet ground.

The being was nowhere to be seen.

Eleven months later, the daughter of the emperor, Merope Edana Gaunt, died in labor while giving birth to a beautiful baby boy.


	2. Crusade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His gaze warm, his lips stretched into an amiable smile, he watch silently as everything burn under him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is second chap... enjoy !

**Pomone was an island of 654.850 km 2 with moderate coastal climate with cool summers and mild winters. 66.6 Million habitant lived on it. It was separated from the nearest continent, Haerwezhenn, by the Virgo’s ocean. The island capital was called Veronne and nine others cities- Laetitia, Erton, Ilyane, Louppe, Martigue, Mattyote, Allis and Stella, were the most influencial one. The political power were held by the parliamentary monarchy but the King still held most of his decision-making power. The island also has a vast variety of landscape such as valley, mountains chains, lowland, agricultural plains and wide forest area distributed over the country's territory. Their most scenic view were the mysterious forest of Lucis, the white limestones cliff dying into the ocean in Laden, their clear water lake famous for healing in the north-est of the country and many more.**

**But the thing they were the most famous for was the « Tower ». The « Tower » was an academy of magic where one could find some of the best mages. The most renowned one was « the Drïad » Dame Winn Celi Ula of the ancient and noble House of Ul’a. She was the Great-great-aunt of the current Queen of Pomone, Wynillia Sine Ula Pomone. Dame Winn Celi Ula, was a petite woman with brown skin, a soft smile who seemed to heal the soul, bouncy curly black hair styled in a square hairstyle decorated with purple pearl and clear leaf colored green eyes behind glasses. She was the most powerful mage of the island and her fame was know even outside of her country’s border. She had created countless spells, artifacts and potions but also published books, essaies, thesis, etc on numerous subject. She had travelled the continent, she held countless titles and was sought after by most universities and academies to teach in their mist. She was the pride of Pomone. Now, through, she was in an indefinite hiatus from her post in the « Tower » to work on another project of her in the confort of her home.**

**The "Drïad", to protect her beloved country, had created a defensive weapon, an artifact called the « Aeron ». That weapon came in the form of four giant pillars each set at a cardinal point. This way it protected the whole island from blunt attack, explosive spell, poison, etc. It was the strongest set of defense artifact ever created by mankind.**

**Well, that is until that fateful day.**

**The pomonerian, watched, taken aback and speechless, as the four cardinal « Aeron » artifact turned into ashes as if they had never existed in the first place. No one made a sound. No one moved. No one screamed. They all just stared. Stared until they heard a sound. It was a sound a mother, a father, or any other members of a family or a friend could hear. It was a child’s laughter. But the pomonerian, hearing that cheerful laugh, had their heart shaking and trembling like withered leaf battered in the autumn winds and had their skin’s crawl as if the ugliest of monster was here staring hungrily at them, as if millions of needles had pierced their skin. Still confused and bewildered, the pomonerian stood rooted in place like prey looking death running toward them in the eyes, as they listened to the tender voice of a young boy declared war on them.**

**It was morning, the sun was already shining high in the blue sky. Some birds with sharp beaks and keen eyes, swirled, impatient over Pomone island.**

**Rows upon rows of shin guards, helmets, bronze breastplates and shields stood in the middle of every city in Pomone.They all wore standard military armor smeared with a mixture of blood, flesh, earth and grass. Men. Soldiers. Enemies. Many of them, who formed the main body of their respective army, pushed each other, jostled, seeking to reach their opponent. Bodies met, united and then separated, breathless, dripping with either sweat, tears or blood, announcing the end of the dance macabre. Time seemed to freeze, motionless around them as laughter, happiness and love was no longer the master of this country.**

**Above all this, the birds, still here, performing some graceful figures, waited for the end of the massacre with avid and cruel eyes and from time to time, they uttered shrill piercing cries.**

**Tree figures stood in front of a luxurious mansion.**

**The building was composed of a little enclosed square yard surrounding a two story house. The three figures figures had cloak concealing their frame and only two of them had a silver mask covering most of their face. On top of their left chest was a coat of arm. It was a capital « S » in the form of a snake with ruby red eyes loved around a capital « G ».**

**One of the three clothed figures, the smallest one, took a step forwards. A gloved hand waved at the other two beside him to follow.**

**Once in front of the mansion, the party was soon greeted by two black clothed guards standing by the side of a wooden staircase leading to upper and lower floors. One of the guard silently bowed to the group before going down the descending staircase, lead the way to the third lower floor of the mansion’s dungeon ; passing by well decorated corridor, chamber or closed doors. The group soon found themself standing in front of a large door possibly made of oak tree. The guard promptly opened said door, then stood aside to let his « guest » come in first then, without being told, closed the door after them.**

**At first glance, the room was a dark and humid medium sized prison cell for a prisoner’s personal use only. The cell had the bare necessity such as a bed, a pot (toilet) and a window… with bars on it. In a corner of the room, a woman was huddled against the cold and wet wall, silver bangles on her wrist and feet. Her face was impassive but her gaze revealed a flash of unease soon drowned by steel. She gritted her teeth as through she had made up her mind.**

**The hooded figures stalked into the cell, with the smallest one at the forefront. By his position and gait, one could tell he was the leader of the group. The apparent leader of the hoodeed figures seemed to suddenly trip on thin air when a thrones like chair appeared out of nowhere behind him catching his « fall ». The woman, having witnessed this wondrous feat of magic, gaped at the sight as she was roughly yanked forward and dragged in front of a midnigth colored throne.**

**Still surprised, she stared at the throne. It was a high arched chair with dark forest green and silver carved snakes on it. Those snake almost seemed alive. Creating such a thing from nothing was an impressive feat of magic but what surprised the woman even more was the caster. He had even summoned that throne without a word ! The person sitting on that chair had the height of a child ! He should be a young boy !**

**The woman was pushed to fall on her knee, her head grabbed by her hair in a tight fist and jerked upward so she could look at the boy. They needn’t do more. Her magic had been effectively creepled. Now brute force was enough to keep her in place. She tried to struggle but it was completly futile. The only thing she could do was glare at the figure sitting in front of her. But soon a gasp pushed past her gritted teeth. The figure had removed his hood to reveal the face of a young boy. Her mouth opened and closed a few time. She didn’t recognized the boy but some of the features on his face she knew. He was one of the scion of House Gaunt ! Her country’s enemy !**

**The Gaunt boy had those really dark brown eyes, pale skin and medium jet-black hair. A charming, almost disarming smile was tugging the corner of his lips. He had that uncomfortable brown eyes leaning more towards abyssal black than brown, mordib white skin tone and long skeletal frame so characteristic of the Gaunt !**

**The woman warily stared at the boy as he just sat there on his carved chair without saying or doing anything. He simply gazed at her with a little smile. The woman stared at the boy. The boy stared at the woman. They stayed like that for a long time. Then the boy, as if recalling why he was here holding a woman down with the help of his escort, started talking. He asked a question. A simple one.**

**\- Are you Lady Winn Celi Ul’a ?**

**The woman swallowed a mouthful of saliva. The boy’s tone was warm. It was so misleadingly warm, the woman couldn’t help but tremble upon earing it. The Gaunt boy paused a moment; waiting for her answer. Still, the woman didn’t say a word. This only made the boy’s smile grew even warmer.**

**\- Lady Winn Celi Ul’a is a high-mage from Pomone. Her most famous work was the « Aeron », four artifact, in the form of pillars, with powerful defensive magic. It is rumored to be the first semi-sentient one.**

**His gaze rested gently on her motionless form. His smile was even more charming as he asked once again.**

**\- So are you Lady Winn Celi Ul’a ?**

**She didn’t say a word. He tilted his head, blinking his eyes one at a time.**

**\- Is this you fighting back ? _Now ?_ I heard you didn’t even put up a proper fight when my servants went and attacked your property to look for you.**

**His tone clearly indicated how disappointed he was.**

**Finally the woman spoke.**

**\- How can I put any resistance when we both know I’m going to die a dog’s death ? She knew, after all, that her end was near. So she waited, patiently for her upcoming torture to be over with.**

**The young boy bestowed upon the woman a blinding smile.**

**\- So, you do have some brain. Why don’t you use it to answer my enquiry about this matter you know of ? I must tell you I am starting to tire of this game. He declared with a playful smile stretching his thin lips.**

**The woman, Winn Ul’a shook her head as much as the iron fist clutching her jaw could let her do it.**

**\- I don’t know. I don’t know anything.**

**The young boy stared at her, his cheerful smile still plastered on his face but it didn’t reach his pit like eyes. His eyes were cold and focused, just like those of a wolf ready to pounce on an unsuspecting prey. It sent shivers running down Winn Ul’a’s back. At the same time, the only thought she had in her mind were whether or not the approximatively ten years old in front of her was a normal child.**

**\- Do you know why we are here ?**

**The woman didn’t say a word. The Gaunt boy smiled softly.**

**\- You see, my emperor, you may know him under the name of…**

**-… Lord Marvolo Viniavus Gaunt. A man as short as his infamous temper. Beside, the insigna on your cloak is a huge give away. Are you Morfin ?**

**The boy brown went up a little then inclined his head in assent. If the boy was surprised, it didn’t show one bit on his white little face.**

**\- No, I am not Morfin. As for Marvolo Gaunt, the man wants your most secretive work « Sedna ». Would you be kind enough to tell me where you put it ?**

**The woman, Winn Ul’a, stayed utterly silent. The boy sighed.**

**\- Why are you being like this ? I politely asked you a question. The least you could do is answer. He added quite disappointed by her apparent lack in social etiquette.**

**The woman was still silent. With a voice as sweet as honey, the boy spoke again.**

**\- Did you take a vows of silence? He whispered, carefully observing his silent prisoner. Are you sure about doing this ?**

**The woman did not answer. The boy nimble fingers on his left hand started strumming on his throne’s armrest, staring down at the woman kneeling at his feet. After a two unnerving minutes stare down, the boy stood up as his throne vanished and stalked toward the woman, his smile never falling off of his delicte face.**

**\- I had hoped you would be nice enough to answer my questions but, clearly I was mistaken. I must say I am quite disapointed in this inconclusive affair. I’m sorry but you leave me no choice. Forcing me to do this kind of thing. He said in a tone that left one reconsider if he was really _that_ sorry.**

**He slowly stood in front of the woman; a deadly gleeful look had replaced the ice in his eyes as he started tearing appart the upper part of the blue silk robe of a doubtful odor off of Winn Ula’s body. She yelped in surprise. Powerless, she could only stare as her once expensive robe lay in tatters on the stone floor of her prison cell. One of the long fingers of the boy trace some patern in front of Winn Ula’s chest. She didn’t recognise any of the runes used for the spell.**

**Then with apprehension, she watched on as the pores on her torso excreted tiny bead of red liquid. A short moment later, Winn Ul’a stared completly bewildered as a mid-sized ball of coagulated blood took shape in front of her.**

**\- What you are looking at right now, is trully impressive and fine magic, unlike the utter nonsense you little mud play with. The Gaunt boy declared with contempt written all over his face. This little beauty here- he pointed at the blood shaped sphere floating in front of Winn Ul’a- is a bloodline detection spell. With this amount of blood, I can locate all of your blood relative and summon them here to speak with us for a bit. As he finished telling her this the bead, then, squashed on the stone floor before creepily crawling and expending to take on a circular drawing. The center of the drawing started to illuminate. The Gaunt boy, after signaling his goons to take a step back with Winn Ul’a, observed with morbid fascination as the circle grew larger and larger as it pulsated with power. Soon, the light started to dim to reveal… two scared child. Two boys who looked alike. Twins maybe ? They were both wearing long black travel cloak that had seen better days and a bagpack. They looked travel-worn and weary. Obviously on the run.**

**Seeing the new comer, Winn Ul’a screamed, her fighting spirit suddendly rising to an unprecedent level. She fiercely tried to shook off the two men holding her down. But just as she had done ealier, it was a futile and lost battle. She could only scream and watch as the two child hit some sort of invisble barriere, preventing them from escaping. Then, with just the motion of his hand, Winn Ula’s voice was abruptly lost. Her mouth was still open clearly saying something but now no one could hear her.**

**In the midst of Winn Ul’a desesperate plea, she heard the boy sigh.**

**\- I must say I am rather confused by your attitude ? I thought you would like my gift. The Gaunt boy scanned the two boys up and down. Aren’t those two the son of your dear great-great-niece, Queen Wynillia Sine Ul’a Pomone ? Ah ! You must be worried about your niece right ? Do not worry my dear, she must already be on her way after we are done with those two lovely here.**

**Winn Ul’a gaped at the Gaunt boy, caught rather off guard, slowly registering the word he had just said. Once it hit home, she yelled at the top of her lungs, trying to break free without any success, but no sound left her mouth.**

**The boy shook his head, his silky black locks bouncing slightly, as he feraly smiled, revealing some gleaming pearly white teeth. He stalked swiftly toward the two child and the silently howling woman. He circled them in a rather intense predatory fashion. Observing, calculating, making plan and rejecting them when they were not satisfactory. His eyes never left the children out of his sight. Then, he went still. His eyes fell on her. A joyous sadistic smile slowly crept up his lips. Winn couldn’t help but shudder, even collapsing on herself. She was on the verge of falling unconscious and without the help of that boy’s goons she would have fallen on the ground a long time ago.**

**\- Have I not been very patient with you, Winn ? I just wanted you to have a talk with me. I just wanted to hear the thing I was here for in this… backward swamp smelling stench of a country you call home. I have even been a polite guest. At this his two guards laughed. So now that you have forced my hands, I am required to be mean to you is it not. He added smiling like a shark smelling blood from an injured prey.**

**He stopped circling and instead focused his attention toward the two terrified boys. His silent steps glided him in front of them. He studied the cowering children huddled against the barriere emotionlessly before lifting his right hand. One of the child froze before standing up. He walked toward the Gaunt boy, ignoring his brother arms trying to hold him, his eyes lifeless. The child soon stood in front of the Gaunt boy. The later’s arms which was resting almost lazily by his side suddenly wipped up, alive, almost like a striking snake, to end his course into the young and tender flesh of his little prisoner. Destroying in its path some ribs and piercing alongside a lung. The injured boy didn’t even frown. Still blood slowly slipped down from his mouth.**

**Winn Ul’a once again tried to wrestle free from her captor even fiercer than before but a punch in her face almost put her out of fire. With a bloody nose, tears and bruised lips, she helplessly watched while silently shouting as her nephew painfuly bled to death on the cold stone of her own home’s prison cell. The second boy soon followed in its brother's footstep. Under the gaze of the older boy, the child fell to the ground as if he had been hit by a stone and writhed on the stone floor, clearly looking to be in agonizing pain. After who know how long, the boy finally stopped moving. The boy lay on the ground broken. His eyes empty. And resting beside him, lays what was left of the heart of his great-aunt.**

**\- Lady Winn, you thought I was going to kill you after torturing you for a bit right ? But why would I do That ? Who said you had to die here, my dear ? Certainly not me. He declared with tranquil eyes and a heartless laugh. No ! I am rather fond of game so I am going to enjoy this pleasant party. I want to take more from you, after all ! So, we will play ! We will play to our heart content until you are sick of it. Then, maybe, you will be more inclined to have a decent conversation with me. He sweetly added in a voice that sounded like the deadly promise of ripping her soul slowly, carefully out of her. But dont worry, Winn, you will be alive enough to speak when I am done with what is left of you.**

**He rolled up his lips, a dazzling smile enhancing his lovely features.**

**Trembling, Winn Ula gazed at the… thing in front of her in utter shock and dumb horror. It wasn’t human. It was a monster… yes, a monster hidding in a child’s body. She stared at the monster. Her lips quivering as if to speak or to scream. Even her didn’t know. Then she fainted in the arms of the guards who quickly threw her into the blood of her nephew.**

**Face as hard as stone, he stared emotionlessly at the form of the crumpled woman at his feet with a sneer. She was supposed to be Winn Celi Ula. The Drïad of Pomone. He sneered once more when his eyes fell on the body of the two child. Emotion ! Emotion is what led her here. No wonder she fell.**

**\- Weak and pathetic ! He spat with disgust.**

**He turned around when he noticed the array lightning up once again from the corner of his eyes. A woman with long fiery auburn hair, brown skin and leaf green eyes stood in the magic circle. Her eyes betrayed a string of complex emotions such as hope, terror, relief, sadness and resignation. The woman was Queen Wynillia Sine Ul’a Pomone. He laughed when he saw her staring in shock at the corpse of her children at his feet before sending a painful shoot of magic toward Winn Ul’a’s collapsed form. She woke up quickly with a little shriek of pain. Once her vision focused once more, she noticed the woman inside the circle. She would have rather wished she had never woke up instead.**

**\- Your niece is here ! He sweetly informed her as the woman started screaming, sound of shattered bones echoing in the prison cell. Did you know ? The skeleton is like a timber for our body. It protect and maintain our organs and guarantee the solidity of our limbs. Our skull is made up of eight bones firmly welded with each other. Our face has fourteen bones also welded together. Our upper arms are made up of a collar bones, shoulder blade, humerus, ulna, etc. for our lower limbs, it is composed of a pelvis, femur, tibia, fibula, etc, etc. spine is made up of thirty-three piled up bones, we also have twelve pair of curved bones fixed at our back to form the ribcage. Do you want to make a bet with me on how long it will take for her to die when all her bones and organs slowly disappear ? He questionned Winn Ul’a with a sadistic grin plastered on his juvenile face.**

**After the death of about sixty people, Winn Celi Ul’a, the « Drïad of Pomone » started singing.**

**A day later, after his men had ravaged the entire properties of Winn Ul’a, as the boy, Thomlyn Marvolo Gaunt, was sitting on his snake carved throne in the reception hall (The only decent place in this foresaken shack according to him) declared to his men it was time to return home. The boy stood up admist the cheer of his soldiers, banished his luxurious chair before lifting the hood of his cloak to strode out of the hall, his escort behind him.**

**\- What should we do about the corpse ? Asked one of his cloaked guard.**

**\- Keep them. They will make lovely Inferis. Also take the woman back with us. I’m not done with her just yet.**

**The guard slightly inclined his head.**

**\- Yes, my Lord !**

**Several weeks later, an astonishing news shook the world. The land of pomone had sunk into Virgo’s salted water after a great flood. None survived.**


	3. Past: GENESIS (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no evening, there was no morning; Lured out of the dark, It waits for its turn to strike...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well It's finally here !! Enjoy(?) !

**Up. Dark. Front. Dark. Down. Dark. Side way. Dark. Behind. Dark. All in all, the darkness was everywhere.**

**And in the middle of it all, existed what looked like a floating island in the form of a reverse tringle. In its center was a skyscraper like tree. The later was odd looking with its base ebony colored until the middle of its trunk then the color of its barks and leaves gradually took a dark-green pigmentation. In the middle of its base, the center was almost hollow. It was a cave like hole illuminated by several candelabrum with 3 branches growing out of the inside of the three’s polished trunk. The place was large enough to house a majestic silver half moon chair with a high carved back featuring a coat of arms. On the coat of arms was two snakes guarding a triangular symbol with a cercle inside cut in half by a single line.**

**And sitting regally on that luxurious chair was the being previously summoned by (the utterly stupid) Marovolo Viniavus Gaunt. The being, who had called himself « Lord », now had a sort of physical boby. It was a tall powerful being with a malicious aura. Its body was covered with a hooded cloak which seemed to be made out of shadow. The only thing that could be seen was its rather corpse like colored skin along with its shin and hands.**

**In front of said Lord, a large ball calmly bobbing up and down in front of the being as if it was floating on water. Lord was staring lazily at it before beckoning for it to come closer. The ball complied, still bobbing up and down, before stopping in front of Lord. Lord extended a single long finger to touch the sphere. Almost immediatly, a beam of light spread out from the sphere.**

* * *

**Bodies clad in brillant armors collided against each other, united and tangled into a single mass only to separate into a single person either breathless, dripping with blood and very much alive or gasping for air, dripping with sweat, tears, blood and dying on a dirty, dusty ground for a war nobody know its real purpose or almost nothing about it.**

**Above all this carnage, birds, performing some graceful figures, watched the slaughter impassive, uttering from time to time shrill cries, no doubt showing their great excitement. One of them, wide, large and dark, broke away from the group with a few powerful flaps. He flew towards the small wooded hills, framing the clearing where the battle was taking place. Once he reached the hill, he started to lose speed and then folded his big black wings to delicately wrap his talons around a thin, feminine but muscular and trained arms. The bird, once placed on this arms, began to fuss around its feathers with its sharp beak in a rapid but careful movement. The arm was that of a woman sitting on the back of a mare just as black as the plumage of the raptor.**

**The woman, had a slender face with olive dark skin, full lips,a perfect button nose like a little rose, her eyes were of a hypnotic ebony color and her long silky hair cascaded down past her shoulders almost concealing her bare back. She seemed to be the perfect embodiment of beauty; as if this word had only been invented for her. On her forehead was proudly placed a diadem made out of gold and silver strings, wood, flowers and on the center of the diadem, a black jem swinging side to side with her mouvement on her forehead. She was dressed in a short white tunic covering half of her chest; a string attached to a wooden quiver divided her chest in two. She had leather braided sandals with gold threads on her feet. On her side was a sword resting peacefully in anticipation of a battle its owner knew was near. Around her, thousands of women similarly dressed in the same fashion as her, were waiting behind her, with the good kind of fever in their bodies. Their blood were screaming in excitment waiting in silence for the order to go into battle.**

**Once she had the bird on her arms, the woman whispered something to the bird of prey who made a hoot like sound af is answering her. Then the raptor let out a piercing cry, which sounded like a cruel laugh. The mare pawned the ground, restless while the corners of her mistress's lips, stretched into a ruthless and bloodthirsty smile. Without turning, she addressed the women meticulously lined up in a thigh row behind her.**

**\- Sisters ! The moment we were waiting for has come! The Miletians and the Samos are ours! By Ares, we will annihilate them all ! The woman, who was obviously the leader, yelled in an almost hoarse voice. The women answered her with a violent slam of their sword on their half-moon shields.**

**The bird on her arms spread once again its wings and then took off while the women mounted on their horse rushed down the hillsides at full speed.**

**The soldiers who were fighting head-on in the battle so far stopped in mid-act, as if frozen in their movements, to watch in amazement, a cloud of dust and grass moving towards them. Their amazement quickly turned to confusion when they noticed that the cloud of dust was in fact women on horses. War horses to be exact. However, this stupor disappeared as quickly as it came to be very swiftly remplaced by horror when the women disemboweled their first prey with their sharp and precise swordmanship. The soldiers soon started to fall one by one under the blades of these strange women whom they saw for the first time today. Unknown war cries filled their ears, greatly disturbing them. In their confusion, the soldiers, who had previously been adversaries, began to fight together against a common enemy as one man; fighting to survive the monstrosities before them.**

**The first one to crash against the enemy camp, raising and lowering her sword without making any distinction between the two armies, was the woman who received the raptor on her arm. In addition to her immaculate white tunic, her wooden quiver tied behind her back, she now had a golden helmet on her head, a circular metal shield finely decorated with runes and laurels hanging onto her fore- arms. In the center of the shield, a black bird with wings spread was represented. And finally leggings protected her long legs. With a graceful but deadly wrist movement, her weapon turned into a streak of cold light, harvesting as much life as Phanes gave.**

**As the woman finished off yet another opponent, a spear pierced the spot where her head had been seconds earlier. She turned to look at the one who had had the courage to attack. A muscular semi-armored man, his face hard and firm, watched her cautiously and vigilantly. The woman, noticing the feathered helmet sitting proudly on two soldier's head, laughed. She had found them. The best prey of the hunt. Her prey. Her next thropies. This helmet was proof of that. An almost carnivorous smile floated on the woman's lips. Seeing the men, the way their body moved, their sword technique, she thought in her heart the men would certainly be able to give her a good fight !**

**She lowered her body, every muscle in her were brimming with repressed power, waiting to be let loose. She raised her shield and sword in combat stance, ready to fight. Ready to win.**

**One of the men, however, raised his hand, palm up before pointing a single finger towards her then at himself and his companion. A sign he wanted to speak with her. The woman was tempted to deny them what he asked for. She wanted to dance with him so much ; to explore their abilities, to see their blood flew like rivers and watch as their breathed their last but, instead, she lowered her shield and sword slowly. She accepted his request.**

**Seeing her lower her weapon, the man didn’t waste any more time and started speaking.**

**\- My name is Cleitus Dion, right commandant of Milet !**

**Another man, but much younger and dressed richly, cut the right commandant off.**

**\- My name is Alkibiades of Samos, son of King Azaleos; Who are you, woman ? Why are you interfering into men’s affair which doesn’t consern your kind !**

**The right commander of Milet, almost coughed blood right on the spot in anger before throwing a visious glare the arrogant prince’s way asking himself if that prince had his brain in the right place ! These women where killing their way into their formation like it was child’s play ! These women were obviously very skilled warrior ! Does he not see it ?**

**The woman smiled disdainfully at Alkibiades, hardly appreciating the tone in which he talked or called her "woman".**

**The commandant tried to salvage the situation as ferocious war cry and muffled groans echoed in the backround.**

**\- What he was trying to say…**

**But the man couldn’t finish his sentence as he was once again interrupted by Alkibiades.**

**\- I stand by my words !! A woman’s place isn’t on the battlefield ! It is to give birth and wait on your husband… at home ! The prince roared in righteous fury. What is your motive ! Speak at once or you will meet my blade ! He added with a murderous glint in his eyes as he showed of his overly decorated xiphos.**

**Cleitus closed his eyes. It was over. Not like this talk could have changed something judging by the fact she had stopped fighting but not her allies. His own men and his former(?) enneny’s armies were being slaugthered like sheep for the mid-summer festival.**

**Still smiling, the women’s leader spoke in a soft voice.**

**\- My noble name is Sacha of Sauromat, daughter and queen of the Ha-mazyan tribe of the God Ares…**

**Once the two men heard her, their mouth almost gaped open. Sacha raised her shield and sword.**

**\- Sacha… of Sauromat ?**

**the two men had heard of that name before. and what did she just said about the God Ares ?? Did she said she was his _daughter_ ???**

**\- There is no animosity between your people and mine, but Father wishes your destruction. And we alway carry out His order. No matter what !**

**\- Wait !! What do yo…**

* * *

**The sphere the Lord was viewing was suddendly pushed away from It at an interresting part- that moron prince thinking a woman wasn’t someone belonging near a sword or powerful enough to kick his sorry ass was slightly amusing; especially if it was him who taught the Ha-mazyan tribe what they knew- another large sphere made its presence know by basically shoving itself into the Lord face ; bobbing excitedly up and down. The Lord plissed its hidden eyes as he was staring at that ball. The Lord soon put its finger on the excited ball. Once again a beam of bright light spread out from the sphere, spilling contentedly its content.**

**Lord had vanished from his throne.**

* * *

**Lord, found himself floating into a large night sky. It soon noticed a mansion... or more accurately a palace.**

**The palace was quite a sight to behold. It was a huge building nestled near a mountainous forest, with an impressive variety of flora and fauna. It had a set of multiple twin towers made of either stone, wood and glass surronding two smaller towers also made from the same materials. The building had a grand vaulted ceiling, pointed arches, flying Buttress and bright and airy windows allowing, in good weather, the entry of lightbeam from the sun but not the heat thus illuminating the interior of the palace during the day and the refreshing moonlight at night. It was a grandiose building of un nparalleled architectural beauty. The palace outer structure was made out of an august and tremendous silver oak tree and the palace’s gates, at the bottom of the trunk, were decorated with wrough iron hinges of exceptional beauty in forms of small sumptuous arabesques, drawings of flowers and foliage and animal forms.**

**Looking through one of the vaulted window in one of the taller tower, was a woman. She had long dark hair spread in cascade on her back with some of them tied into a high half-bun. A golden circlet with silver flowers with precious gemstone on their center was resting on her pale forehead. She had a plain face with somewhat soft feature. She wasn’t really pretty but she wasn’t ugly either. Her lips were thin and pink colored. She had an aquiline nose, dull brown eyes she herited from her father. She was sitting on a golden armchair, a maid standing right behind her, ready to help her mistress if needed, absent-mindedly stroking her belly. She was with child.**

**Her name was Merope Edana Gaunt.**

**Lord flew through the floor lenght window to circle the pregnant woman like a predator did its prey. She was innocently looking through the vaulted window, unaware of the threat circling her, mulling over her own fate and the one in her belly.**

**Merope was smiling soflt as she looked at her round belly. She murmured sweet nothing to her unborn child before picking back up the embroidery she had put aside after she felt a little but painful kick in her stomach. She had been working on this piece for months now. Well the decoration took her a month to decide the others three was on sewing them on the blanket she had done herself in her chamber. She had done plenty of those like shoes, socks, pants, dress, jacket, bloomers, and so many more. All of that was at first to distract her from her husband’s death. Prince consort Riddle had been on a trip with his parents when the accident happened. A lanslide. The carriage fell into a ravine. Everyone died. When the news of the tragedie reached Merope she had been waiting in her Princess palace for her husband to return to announce him in person of her pregnancy. She had been so happy, nervous and scared all at once. She had backed Thomas his favorite cake and brew to calm her nerve when...**

**She viciously killed this thought.**

**\- What is important is little Tommy-Tom here…, she whispered as she religiously caressed her large, round belly with a slight mad glint in her eyes. Yes, little Tommy is all I need. I will care for. He will be great. He will be strong. He will be powerfull. He will be like his father.**

**Her voice was louder and louder, crazed even as she tried to cuddle her belly as if to protect it from the rest of the world or maybe she was just trying to push it back inside her. The maid behind her watched her without batting an eyelid. She simply opened her mouth to remind her mistress about her work she was almost crushing in her grip.**

**\- Oh, my ! The princess exlamed once she stared at her embroiderie spoiled by a little bit of blood. Her eyes, void of any madness, slowly traveled back to her personal maid’s face. It seems like I made quite the mess isn’t Hella ?**

**Hella, the maid, smiled a little.**

**\- It is nothing your magic can’t undo, your Highness. Hella said to Merope as she walked around the golden armchair. She kneeled in front of her mistress and took her mistress hand into hers to examine the injury with a critical eye. It was nothing special. Just a flesh wound. She put her other hand on the fair hand for a second before letting go.**

**\- I have healed it, your Highness.**

**Merope sweetly smiled.**

**\- Thank you, Hella.**

**\- It is nothing your Highness. Hella declared as she went back up on her feet. She was about to go back to her place behind her mistress when she caught a maid with a tense expression on her face, hurrying toward them.**

**\- Aubretha ? Why are you in such a hurry ? What is happening ?**

**The new maid, Aubretha, stopped in front of Hella and a curious Merope. She curtsied first to the princess.**

**\- Greeting to the first Princess of Faeyr ! She said kneeling on one knee with both hands folded together of her left side.**

**\- Rise. Quickly what have you in such a hurry ? She asked as she signaled Hella to serve a glass of water to her second personal maid.**

**Aubretha gratefully took the glass and gulped in down rapidly. She handed the empty glass over to Hella. She had a complicated look on her face.**

**\- The emperor… want to see the princess, she whispered so lowly Merope almost didn’t quite catch what she said.**

**\- Excuse me ?**

**She terribly hoped she had misheard her.**

**Aubretha spoke a little louder.**

**\- The emperor want to see the princess immediatly.**

**Merope face blanched.**

**\- Father want to see me ? Why ?**

**\- His head maid said he wanted to confirm the health of the fœtus inside her highness.**

**Merope clutched protectively her belly. She was honestly quite scared of this father of hers. She know he really didn’t like her. The dislike went higher when she decided to marry Thomas Yerres Junior Riddle, the son of Marquis Thomas Yves Senior Riddle. She couldn’t understand why her father was so taken by her baby. He arranged medi-witch to watch after her diet, her everyday life and even the amount of walk she could take in the imperial garden. He even forbid her to visit the recreationnal part of the Argent forest. If she was strictrly being honest with herself, her father had never cared about her ; only her older brother, the Crown prince Morfin, could possibly enter her father’s eyes. But everything changed when he came to know about her pregnancy. It was like he cared about her. But Merope knew very well it wasn’t _HER_ he worried about but more than likely about the life she nurtured inside her. But it was really strange. The baby was a Gaunt by her blood, yes, but, he was also a Riddle and Merope knew after all, that he despised the entire Riddle family with a passion and she honestly didn’t know why.**

**She closed her eyes briefly. Her heart thrummed inside her ribcage, twisting in unease and slight fear. She started to tremble but snipped her fear in the bud. Even if she is scared she has to be courageous ! She has to protect the last gift her husband gave her ! She needed to be strong for the both of them. Whatever her father wanted with her couldn’t really be dangerous. He had taken good care of her until now and her due date was still a month’s away. Having reassured herself the best she could, Merope stood up with the help of Aubretha, Hella helped her arrange her dress as she smoothed the crease on the front of her dress.**

**\- Let us go. She declared determinedly.**

**The Lord flicked its membranes. A smile broke the lower half of his face, revealing pitch black darkness ; a sound in between the last breath of a dying man and a hiss escaped the black hole on its face. The Lord wondered if that woman was really this foolish. Didn’t the woman knew she was already at term ? The « baby » inside her was already fully developped. Marvolo Gaunt only needed her to deliver the « baby » for him. Be it today, tomorrow the day after. It was only up to his greed. He observed Merope and her maids as he circled them again. The Lord flicked its membranes once more, noticing trace of memory charm on them. A lipsless smile once again broke his lower jaw. Meanwhile the three women quickly departed ; on their way to get themself killed. They walked in maze like corridor, traversed countless ballrooms, cabinet, chamber, playroom, etc, climbed at least twelve or more staircases before standing in front of a large carved silver door guarded by uniformed soldiers with unfriendly piercing eyes.**

**Without looking at either of the guard (who greeted her half-heartedly), Merope and her maids put their hands on the silver door. A strong light blinded and engulfed them all. When the three women opened their eyelids, they were already in front of the emperor.**

**Standing straight being an imposing wooden carved desk with trumpet leg was Marvolo Viniavus Gaunt.**

**Lord once again circled him, staring at him from head to toe. He didn’t age a day. He still was a ugly short thing with an equally short temper and his stupid face like his stupid monkey ancestor. All in all, Lord like this type best.**

**As for Merope Gaunt, the woman bowed slightly to her father, her maid doing a full curtsy to him. Marvolo smiled at his daughter while telling her to rise. With a snap of his finger, a chair appeared behind her.**

**\- Sit. He said. She did as she was told.**

**The emperor stalked toward her, a large smile almost eating all his face. Merope felt cold sweat dropping down her back. She, too, put a smile on her face. The man was now standing in front of her, obscuring her field of vision with his person. She felt caged, oppressed. Struggling to still have a smile on her lips, she lifted her face to look at the man who was her father. Her eyes met his. Marvolo’s gaze was creepy. He was staring fixedly at her (or to be exact at her belly) as if she she was the one holding the answer to all his hope and prayer (and it was the truth sadly Merope didn’t know that.) and she had the urge to break eyes contact to stare at the floor but she couldn’t. Merope gulped, trying to moisten her parched throat du to her growing panic.**

**They stayed silent like that for a short while until she couldn’t take it anymore.**

**\- Is… is something wrong father ? she asked in a quiet voice.**

**Marvolo still stared ar her (belly), extended his arms to pat her head like one do for a beloved dog. His eyes, looking at her were in between warm and cold as if not sure which emotion they should show to appear loving.**

**\- I wanted to ask you how my… grandson was doing these day. Has he been well behaved ?**

**Merope lower lips trembled fearfully as she felt the hand of her father on her. The man’s touch on her felt like a spider crawling on her. Goosebump appeared on every inch of her exposed flesh. Sweat was sliding down her temple. She wanted throw up but she forced herself to put on her face a joyful expression and smiled wider.**

**\- Little Tommy-Tom is very well behaved. He doesn’t kick at all. Sometime I even wonder if he is really in here. She revealed, finally averting her eyes from those of her father with relief.**

**Lord, sitting on the golden chair behind the imposing wooden carved desk glanced at her with a creepy knowing smile on his palid face.**

**\- Oh ? Marvolo replied taking away his hand from his daughter’s head. He took two steps back, looking down at her to observe this daughter of his. She was clearly scared but tried really hard not to show it. She also had her arms wrapped tighly around her belly in a protective manner. An amused glint flashed past the man’s beady eyes.**

**\- This is somewhat strange. I will call for Regis.**

**Marvolo went back to his desk. On it was a little bell specifically created to call his personal medi-wizard.**

**Alarm immediatly appeared on Merope face as she rebucked herself for this stupid slip of hers.**

**\- NO ! She screamed as she stood up, almost violently overturning the chair behind her.**

**\- Princess !! The maid shouted, scared, as they went to support Merope who almost fell in her agitation.**

**Marvolo turned around slowly. The atmospher around him was no longer lukewarm but rather icy.**

**\- Is there something you are dissatified about ? He asked his eyes chilling, trully focusing on her for the first time since she arrived in his study.**

**Merope fire evaporated as soon as she met her father’s cold gaze. She quickly sat back down on the chair she had pushed away. Her maids had retrieved it for her and went back to meekly kneeling behind their mistress, head almost burrowing into their chest. Merope spinelessly focused her sight back onto her shoes. Her maids couldn’t help her and she couldn’t help them either.**

**\- I… N…no… I thought… it’s a very good idea to call for Mr Lucis. Thank you father and I’m sorry for the trouble. She stammered, almost choking on her saliva.**

**Marvolo held her under his piercing eyes to scrutinize her meticulously before resuming his steps. He tapped on the round bell two times. He returned his gaze on his daughter.**

**\- It is no trouble. I simply worry about you, my daughter. Indulge your old father for this once.**

**Lord flicked its membrane twice and laughed. Lord thought that the old monkey Marvolo knew how to talk ! Especially after he had already been « undulged » by his dear little daughter.**

**Merope smiled awkwardly, clutching her dress. What could she said to that beside yes ?**

**\- Y…you worry too much, father ! She replied with a slight tremble in her voice.**

**Marvolo inclined his head, acknowledging what she said good naturedly, a warm smile tugging on his lips ; the spitting image of what a doting father and soon-to-be-grandfather should look like.**

**A shadow interrupted this « warm-hearthed » play of a father-daughter bonding time. Lucis Regis, the personal medi-wizard of her father had arrived. The wizard was a tall scrawny man with dark hair, a crooked nose, piercing hateful eyes. He was wearing the traditional medi-wizard uniform. A trailing long robe with a « M » embroided in white glistering silk with three white stars. The three stars were showcasing his mastery on medicine and healing subject. As soon as the medi-wizard showed up, Marvolo wiped aways his caring façade to talk with him. The mediwizard, a frown on his face, glanced at Merope from time to time like she was a fine specimen to experiment on (which was the case to some extent).**

**Lord who was listening to their discussion wasn’t pleased by what he was hearing. The two things wanted to wait a little more before forcefully inducing the birth ! Lord had thought that Marvolo’s greed would push him to have his daughter giving birth much _much_ sooner !**

**Lord flicked its membranes, his black eyes had turned red from anger. Lord sight fell on Merope who in return, couldn’t help but freeze on her chair, eyes wide open looking like a deer caught in a head-light. Lord glidded toward her. Lord was tired of waiting !**

**Lord strode toward Merope and soon stood in front of her. It stared her down like she was nothing much than a peeble by the rodeside. Merope stared right back at It. She didn’t understand what it was. She didn’t know why she was able to see it but she knew. She knew that, this… this thing couldn’t be anything good so she opened her mouth to shout, but no sound came out of her stretched mouth. Merope watched, helplessly, with unconcealed horror as the abomination standing in front of her lifted its left hand to mercilessly slap its palm on the higher part of her pregnant stomach. As soon as its hand fell on her, a grimace distorted her features turning her repulsively ugly.**


	4. Past : GENESIS (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an evening, there was a morning. Its son had its first breath and took others last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part2 of past:Genesis.  
> Hope you will enjoy it !

**A fire was roaring in a fireplace, heating a colorless bedroom.**

**This room featured a beautiful king-sized canopy bed with a vaulted frame carved with flora into a light brown hardwood. Maids were coming and going, hand full of bloody towels, nighgown and wet sheets. They seemed to be in a hurry, as they face were flushed red and sweating profusely.**

**A man was watching the hustle and bustle, sitting on a high backed cushioned chair, without any emotion on his face. His gaze was firmly fixed on a group of people in front of the luxurious bed. One of the people in the group let out the loudest high-pitched scream one could possibly ever heard in his life. The belted out scream reverberated in the bedroom of the Gaunt’s palace.**

**The scream came from Merope Gaunt. She was standing on her knee on some sort of kind of cushioned chair, in front of a canopy-style bed with white draped curtains, clutching the chair’s armrest with all her might.**

**Merope had her eyes closed as a large stream of tear flowed down from under her eyelid. Her face was twisted and distorted into an ugly expression as a sky-high massive pain tore throught her inside. Merope felt like a mad horse had run her over again and again, a if the horse hoove had cut off all of her limbs and all that was left of her was her bleeding lower half with her guts decorating the pavement. She felt something strike her multiple time in her mutilated inside. She yelled once again. She yelled for it to stop. She howled for it to leave her. She begged for someone to help her.**

**She was so tired. She opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. She felt something fresh on her forehead and her face. She felt something being forced into her parched mouth. She choked. She felt dizzy. She wanted to sleep. Sleep.**

**Suddendly, Merope’s face changed colors ; a dreadful expression appeared on her sweaty face. Something… something was… crawling… crawling out of her. Something liquid. Something solid. She didn’t understand. She was scared. She wanted to sleep. She was exhausted. She had enough. Something was coming out. The pain. The pain. Pain.pain.pain.pain.pain.pain.pain. She screamed in agony again as she felt the thing inside her tearing through her lower half. She was almost passed out when she noticed something moved in front of her. she didn't see clearly what it was. or who. Her head tilted back and forth before it crashed on the armrest she had broke her nails on; then, the rest of her body fell on the floor like a broken doll.**

**\- He is out. She heard someone cry out in joy near her.**

**Merope owlishly stared at the linear pattern in front of her. The inside of her mouth was dry and searing. It was almost like her mouth was raw exposed flesh festering in salt water and had been laying in the sunlight for an ungodly amount of hours.**

**After some time Merope felt as if she was floating before feeling something a little dry but also soft under her heated skin.**

**Merope tried to move har craked lips. She felt as if this tired body of her was growing number and number. Her limbs seemed to be as heavy as the iron sword of her brother, Morfin. As if in a trance, her eyes seemed to slowly glaze; life slowly but surely dripping away from her.**

**She was sleepy. But she didn’t want to sleep.**

**Unwilling.**

**She was unwilling !**

**Her child. It was her child she had been giving birth to. Now she knew ! But it was too late.**

**She didn’t want to go ! She had to hugh her child first ! She had to kiss her child ! She had to… she had to give him a name !**

**She took a breath but it sounded more like a death rattle.**

**With her last meagre, force she whispered to the shadow leaning above her « Thomas Marvolo Riddle ».**

**Hot tears fell down her dull brown eyes.**

**Then she saw no more.**

* * *

**Regis Lucis, eyes glowing with an impatient glint in them, watched as the midwife cajoled the princess into pushing her baby out. He noticed a little bit alarmed at the extremely large amount of blood tickling out of the lower region of the princess almost like a slow, peaceful waterfall of death. The blood had already soaked the princess’s nightgown made of a lightweight cotton, the arms and workdress of the midwife and also the cushioned kneeler on which the princess was leaning on looking half dead and made a hot mess on the hardwood flooring and taspetry adorning the stone floor. Lucis hoped dearly it wasn’t the child’s blood. Merope could die but the child couldn’t ! Absolutly not !**

**Lucis gritted hsi teeth as he whished he could rush up to the princess to shake her awake so she could hurry up and give birth succesfully without any hiccup like any normal young women should be able too. But noooo !!! She had to be different !! She had to be slow !! Damn it all !! Lucis cursed the princess in his heart as he prayed for a save delivery, carefully forgetting about the upsetting major loss of blood from the princess.**

**If she carried on like that, the baby would die, stuck in between her genitalia, du to suffocation. A not so glorious death for a noble blood such as it. Regis plissed his eyes as he stared down at the white, sweaty face of the princess with a reproachful curl on hi slips. Even giving birth, she couldn’t do it properly ! She had to go and disrupt they carefully lead out plan of half a year ! because of what ? An imaginary monster ! Medi-wizard Lucis had really wanted to tear out the princess’s face when he heard her what lead to her early contractions ! Now, what was he to do if she killed the child because she couldn’t push like the midwife asked of her ? If the child died because she could follow simple instruction like any normal human being, he would personally go and strangle her before killing himself ! No way he would want to be her to receive his beloved emperor anger than you very much !**

**Medi-wizard Lucis, dicreetly glanced the emperor’s way. The man was calmly observing what was happening from his vantage position. Lucis**

**Halas, Lucis prayers had been answered because as soon as he thought of it, he heard the midwife shoot in joy. The baby was born. Regis sighed. Finally. The princess didn’t disappoint him. Regis quickly finishd his mussing before rushing to the midwife and snatching the new born from her gory arms before she could even think about checking if the little one was in good health.**

**Lucis gazed at the baby in his arms. It was full of blood so he could really tell if he was born with fair skin or not. He did notice the signature black, straight hair of the Gaunt lineage. Lucis soon realised that the child was breathtakingly beautiful. The features seemed to be a mix between the Riddle and the Gaunt with the Riddle good looks taking dominance. Regis secretly thought it was a good thing for the baby to inherit the famous beauty of the Riddle instead of the ugliness of the Gaunt line. He quickly glanced at the private area of the child. A smile slowly made its way on hi slips.**

**A boy.**

**Which mean he had, craddled in his arms, the second in line for the throne. Lucis really wanted to laugh out loud until his old lungs gave out ! Instead, Lucis put one of his finger on the baby boy’s chest. His happy smile froze. Now, after Merope, it was Medi-wizard Lucis to turn white. He quickly withdrew his finger from the tiny chest as if he had been scalded. He shook his head as he whispered « impssible » in between his clenched teeth. He put back his finger on the baby’s chest. Still flat. No heartbeat.**

**Medi-wizard Regis Lucis started to shake like a leaf in the middle of a storm.**

**Dead. The baby was dead !**

**Lucis glanced at the emperor. The man was watching him like an hawk. He promptly averted his eyes. Then he closed his eyes after shooting a vicious glare the princess limp form on the bed she now laid on.She really hadn’t lived to his expectation ! That good for nothing !!**

**\- Regis !**

**In his shock, Lucis almost dropped the baby.**

**Lucis turned around, fright written all over his face, to face the chilly gaze of Marvolo Gaunt.**

**\- I would like to hold my grandson now.**

**Lucis lower lips quivered in fear. He didn’t even notice when the emperor called the child « grandson » even through he couldn’t have possibly know of the child’s gender yet.**

**\- Your…Your Maj… Majesty… the chi… no… the prince…**

**The emperor face’s darkened.**

**\- I DONT HAVE ALL DAY ! GIVE ME MY GRANDCHILD THIS INSTANT !**

**Everyone in the room all but jumped in fright at the urgent, angry roar of the emperor. Lucis pratically flew to the empror’s side to lay down the still born prince in his waiting arms. The emperor then quickly delivered into the mouth of his still born granchild a black liquid taken out from a transparent vial he had in his pocket.**

**Lord who, until now, had been by Merope’s side, slowly walked over when Lucis hastily handed over his new body to the ugly monkey. Lord stood just behind Marvolo as he watched him give the potion he had created to its new body to drink. A shark like smile bloomed on Lord’s face. Finally ! Finally it was here !! Lord stared at the infant body who looked just like a doll in the monkey’s arms.**

**After the last drop of the black liquid had been swallow by its new body, Lord extended a skeleton-like finger toward the infant’s bloody forehead. Its seal, a triangle with a ring inside it with a straight line passing through it also called the « Hallows », appeared on him. This seal was its pathway to the mortal world. He wouldn’t be restricted by the universe’s rules anymore. He would be able to do anything he wanted !**

**Lord’s face was twisted in happiness it didn’t really feel, its eyes glowed red onimously and its smile was so large it had unhooked his jaw. A forked tongue made its way out of his mouth to slither in between his ruthless looking cone-shaped teeth.**

**Murder. War. Famine. Destruction. Disease. Chaos.**

**It was all for it to do as it please in its new realm. Its new empire. Its new toy.**

**Lord, with a malevolent laugh broke a large part of himself like its body was made of crakers and pushed the part into the child’s forehead who absorbe dit greedily.**

**The hallows seal shone for a brief moment before it faded off the infant.**

**As soon as the light disappeared off the forehead of the child, Marvolo quickly noticed the change in his « grandchild ».**

**The tiny chest slowly started to rose, his motionless eyelid started to move under the child’s eyeballs motion, a slight frown appeared on his tiny face, his mouth started to quiver and his small limbs, specially his fingers and toes, made some archaic movements.**

**Seeing this, Marvolo’s eyes shone with unconcealed delight.**

**\- Do well, Lord whispered to the child with a demanted laugh- he was soon joined by Marvolo- worthy of an evil God such as himself as he faded away.**

**All the servant in the room, stared, dumbfounded at the emperor who laughed loudly with wild eyes as he lifted his grand-child up into the air for everyone to see.**

**Medi-wizard Lucis watched, half-stunned and half-scared, as the emperor held his very much alive grandson high up in the air.**

**Not even a year after his birth, Thomas Marvolo Gaunt, had his first magical display in front of his granfather. They were in Marvolo’s study. The man was behind his desk, reading some document when he felt a flare of power shift the magic in the air. He lifted his head only to see hundred of books, some candles, cushions and some old trinkets float peacefully around his beloved grand-son.**

**Marvolo was so thrilled he repeatedly kissed his grand-son on his round apple-like-cheeks, missing the displeasure on the child face.**

**At age four, Thomas, while on a walk with his wet nurse as they visited the kennel in the nothern side of the palace garden, had manipulated the hunting dog into eating his nanny alive. Some months later, he had inflincted untold pain with a single touch to a guard who had displeased him. The guard was already in the ward for the insane in St Mungos to pass his days. At five, he could already manipulate the minds of his maids has he pleased. Those he disliked, he had them jump out the vaulted window of the Est-wing of his palace. And later, aged eleven at the time, Thomas sunk an entire island with half of its populace alive (but this story can be told another time)...**

**Marvolo hearing the news laughed, overjoyed. He quickly found a teacher for his lovely and gifted grand-son, then he decided he would stand in for more "explicit lessons" after his grand-son had mastered the basic with his teacher ; after all, the child was powerful. Very powerful for his young age. He could alrealy manipulate animals, levitated objects, inflinct pain and kill with it. so he had to influence him before he could form a personality of his own.**

**A content smile appeared on Marvolo's middle-aged face.**

**Such a perfect child. His child.**


	5. Winter’s song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxes play, Crow are perched and a strolling child has a merry time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, do enjoy your time here....

**The sun was slowly going down, disappearing into the far off horizon, casting his last ray of orange-red light mixed with light purple dot eaten away by by the dark. Stars were blooming here and there, softly illuminating the darkened sky, looking like some sort of delicate and intricate paper lantern on water. Shortly after the stars arrival, the queen of the night, in all her majestic glory, made her entrance ; a bright, round and translucent moon was dazzingly shining loftily above the lake reflecting her beauty back.**

**The night air was warm, calm and smelling of damp wood and fresh water. The place was enlivened by the sounds of nocturnal animals scurying away to fill they hungry belly, singing or crawling insects and the subtle flow of water breaking onto the lake’s pontoon or bank. The twinkling stars and moon projected a beautiful and calming light. Trully, it was a beautiful scenery to gaze upon.**

**Not far from the lake, at the end of a serpentine path made out of limestone, lay, nestled against the lower left flank of a little rocky wooden mountain, a castle. It was built of stone from the mountain herself and had four very high tower with high and thick dark-grey walls and a wooden door large enough for a small carriage to pass through. The castle was surrounded by a small stone wall where one could see a courtyard with a well kept garden and a stable.**

**And inside one of the towers, the one where the master(s) of the castle dwell, there was a room behind the master bedroom. It was a cosy private room with a large embroidered rug depicting gentlemen on horses accompagnied by hounds running after some deer like creature (a gentleman fired an arrow which pierced cleanly the neck of the deer-like creature), a carved table and chairs in the middle of the room, a daybed with some cushioned chairs in front of a sliding ceiling to floor window. On the opposite wall was a fireplace with another sitting area composed of two cushioned chair and a small table with spider legs. Above the fireplace, was a large painting with a huge dragon loved on a rock with his large head looking down at some metal wearing people.**

**A person, with with dark hair tied in a low ponytail, was sitting alone on one of the cushioned chair angled to face the fire. Only his finely enbroidered high colar could be seen. On the small table beside him was a golden cup, he took in between his long fingers to seep the honey colored liquid in it. The arms holding the cup came to rest on the armchair of his seat ; slowly moving the content of the cup in a circular motion.**

**\- Is it done ? Asked the person sitting on the chair with a horse voice at the empty room.**

**After a short silence, a disembodied voice answered back.**

**\- Yes.**

**The person on the chair chuckled a little before draining the entirety of his cup.**

* * *

**In a hidden underground headquarter,**

**Hurried footsteps resonated on the stone brick.**

**A door slammed open. The people inside it jumped out of their seat.**

**\- Who is it ?! A voice angrily shouted. Where do you think you are ?! Do you want to die ?!**

**The person who entered the room without asking quickly went on his knee.**

**\- This humble servant has an important message to relay to all the esteemed masters.**

**The people were stunned at first but it was swiftly replaced by joy.**

**\- Quick, quick, speak !**

**\- It has been found ! The servant told the people in the room with a hint of delight in his voice.**

**The masters once again fell silent. Then a booming and exhilarated laugh jolted most of them out of their stupor before joining in.**

* * *

**At the same time, in a kingdom, somewhere**

**A letter lay on a table made out of precious wood. A high backed chair was nearby and a arms leaning on the armsrest reached to take it.**

**A finger circled the seal wax on it. The hand seemed hesitant. Then the letter was opened.**

**An eary silence floated for a while. The hand, with a golen ring on its thumb let the letter slip from his fingers.**

**\- Make the proper arrangements.**

* * *

**A big coach pulled by four sturdy blue-eyed black horses, surrounded by twenty cavalrymen, them too on blue-eyed black horses, came out of the renforced city’s herse in a slow trot.**

**Its box was green in color with its wheels and other decorations in silver. On each of its doors was the coat of arms (a capital ‘‘S’’ in the form of a green snake with ruby red eyes loved around a capital ‘‘G’’) of the one who owns the coach. On top of the roof of the coach where four silver snake reared up, mouth open nad menacing as if they were about to actack. Each heads where facing each other, their snoot touching and placed on the snake’s head was an enormous emerald gemstone shining slightly under the obtructed sky full of grey clouds and snow. The horses hooves crunched dully on the snow covered stone pavement as the coach was making its way toward the raven’s plain nuzzled cozily in between two forested hills just outside of Ravenclaw’s domaine.**

**The vehicle quickly made its way towards the plain. It then soon went to a complete stop in front of a large body of water. It was a lake know under the name of « Serre ». It was the deepest lake located entirely within Ravenclaw territory. And in the middle of the lake was a tree.**

**The tree was rather peculiar as he appeared to be made out of some sort of crystal from its truck to its leaf. But strangely enough it seemed to have a breath and even give off strong life energy. And on this tree, was a large bird nestled comfortably on top of azure-green leef. Its lenght seemed to be about 210 and its mass was aproximatively around 156. It had a shiny black plumage that showed slight bluish iridescent reflections. Its small head was adorned by a electric blue spearhead-spiked crown with a large black, slightly curved dagger-shaped beak and round electric blue eyes. It had a strong and powerful body supported by huge legs with sharp talons. The bird, the sovereign of Ravenclaw’s domaine, despite the heavy snow, was keeping keen burning eyes on the motionless coach. It seemed to be ready to attack at any time if provoked.**

**After a moment, one of the cavalrymen dismounted his horse and headed for the coach. First, he unfolded the folded staircase hidden under the box. After doing that, he opened the coach’s door and stood at attention by it. Soon after, a black gloved hand landed on the silver ramp soon followed by a leg and the body attached to it. It was a young boy with dark eyes and a delicate face. He was dressed for winter in a long expensive trailing trench coat featuring silver embroidered bay leaf from back to shoulders to chest and cuffs. The front of his trench coat was fastened by silver button with a small snake logo on it ; it had a high collar standing straight up with slightly rounded edges. It also sported four metal clip fastenings over the silver buttons plus adjustable lacing detail to the back**

**Slowly, the boy got down the stairs, head held high, flanked on both side by two older boys. The one on the left was a boy with grey eyes and blonde hair or even white and the one on the right had golden eyes with dark chestnut hair. Both of them were wearing a knee-length frock jacket in deep black with long sleeves. It had embroidered bay leaf on them and were emerald in color. The sleeves also had on upturned cuffs featuring matching braiding trim and buttons with snakes logo on it. Each side of the jacket had side pocket flaps The jacket front had a high colar with straight edges and was tighly fastened by the help of buttons on one side of the jacket. Their wore full lenght pants in pristine white color with a finger wide black band on each outer side of the pants with embroidered bay leaf on it. The upper part of the pants wasn’t discernable since it was hidden under the breasted waistcoat.**

**The trio soon left the silver staircase behind and headed towards the lake’s shore, the cavalrymen protectively encircled them in a horseshoe formation. They stopped in front of the lake shore and gazed at the snowflakes falling and disappearing into the lake’s water. Little waves crashed softly onto the bank made of a mix of sand and rocks. It was half covered in snow.**

**The boy, without a hair out of place despite the wind, stood in front of his guards, staring at the blue topaze color of the lake’s water. His dark cold gaze then shifted to the island in the middle of the lake. He observed the tree and the crow sitting on top of it with very mild interest. The boy opened his mouth.**

**\- Is this the thing ? He asked without looking behind him. At the same time he removing his glove and put it into his front pocket.**

**The blond boy glanced at the tree with indifference then looked at the boy before going on his knee, crushing the snow under him.**

**\- Yes it is the… thing. This tree is called Banan. The folks of this place worship it and believe it to be a wordly vessel of their God, Kian. As for the bird sitting on it, the folks believe it to be a guard or something along those lines. If you want to know more, your Highness, I could transfigure back the female prietess into a form fit for... discussion.**

**The boy hummed. The blond boy, receiving his cue, took a little bone out of his pocket. He, then grabbed a wooden pendant while channeling his magic. His palm was soon drowned under a white light and after a few second the light vanished to reveal a young girl spawled on the ground covered snow, an expression of terror frozen on her features.**

**The girl dumbly stared at them, her eyes part-glazed, part-terrorized with her mouth opening and closing without a word coming out of it. Her gaze fell on the boy with black eyes and dark hair. Her expression suddenly changed as she went on her feet as quick as lightning before bolting toward the boy who destroyed her her familly, her people, her kingdom. She snarled at the knight who effortlessly seized by her robe’s collar like she was a month old kitten. She was soon put under a freezing charm, after that stunt. Stopping her mouvement for good mesure. Even if she wouldn’t have been able to make any damage anyway.**

**\- Are you angry ? Asked the dark haired boy with his head slightly tilted to the side, observing every expression on her white as sheet face. She didn’t answer. She couldn’t. She could only glare at him so its what she did.**

**\- Yes. Yes you are angry. Why ?**

**The fire in her glared changed for rightheous anger to blazzing hatred.**

**\- I killed the other simply because they didn’t have any value either alive or dead. He explained as if it would help her understand why he executed her entire familly and every citizen of her country. I can also see you are wondering why you aren’t dead… yet. You, you are different from them.**

**She still glared at him with scathing hatred and disgust.**

**\- Are you perhaps thinking that everyone held equal value in this world ? Well, you are quite wrong you see, child. Just look at you for an exemple. You are under a freezing charm hinddering all of your mouvement and held under the scrunity of a squad of cavalrymen under my direct command. As for me, I am able to either talk to you like now or kill you like I will do in five minutes because… I simply can. I am the invader. You are the invaded. I am the winner. You are the loser. I am powerful. You are weak. And because of your weakness, you are now at my mercy.**

**The girl stared at him with displeased and angry hazel eyes. It was quite clear she didn’t believe a word he was saying.**

**\- Do you think of me as a liar ? The boy smiled benevolently. I do not lie, child. If you had been more powerful, you would not be in the situation you currently are, right ? You would probably be in my place as the winner and me – the corner of his mouth went up- at your place. But I suppose, your little brother being in your place would have been more believeable. He has always been more powerful than you after all. But for me, he was of no use to me so why would I leave him alive. Do you still think people have equal value now ?**

**If the girl could talk and move she probably would be beating him to death with her fist like she usually did to her annoying but much loved little brother, her little Morven. She also wanted to curse him as she bashed his pretty little face. Fortunatly for her, she was unable to even lift her pinky.**

**The boy approched her in a relaxed manner, the two other boys on his heels, to put his hand on top of her head. He gently stroked it like an affectionate older brother would do to his baby little sister before retracting his hand. He was soon handed a handkerchief by the boy with golden eyes. The boy took it without saying a word as he wiped his hands. After meticulously cleaning his hands and fingers, under the offended gaze of the girl, green flames appeared on his palm, turning the handkerchief into ashes.**

**\- You have a lots of interesting things in there. So much knowledge. I want them all.**

**Her hazel eyes grew bigger once she heard him. He want what was in her dead ? No ! He can’t ! She tried to move but nothing happened. Her eyes met his, imploring him. Begging him even. But the only thing she got in return was a flat, empty look void of compassion. She remembered, even as panic was flooding her mind, that they where in front of the Banan tree with the Guardian crow there. He wouldn’t be able to do anything to her. She was the prietess of Kian ; The Guardian wouldn’t let him do as he please.**

**She noticed the boy staring at her, greedily oberving her, almost with a mocking glint in the depth of his unfeeling ebony eyes, as if he was seeing a big joke. She felt uneasy and scared. But she squached those emotions to also stare him in the face. It didn’t seem to phase him at all. He was an handsome little boy with a round apple cheek and a little face who, in the future will turn into an handsome one. She couldn’t understand how this cute little boy could have a face like that. A face holding no human emotions whatsoever. It made him look like a clay doll before it was put into the kiln to bake. It was a really disturbing things for her as she was more used to children his age to be lively, energetic and naughty.**

**\- It wont be able to feel you nor notice your presence. For it, we have yet to step out of the coah.**

**She stared at him, bewildered. What nosense was he talking about ?!**

**\- I massacred all of your fellow countrymen but that useless chicken didn’t show through it all. Didn’t you find it strange ?**

**Another glare full of hatred and concealed fear showed up in her gaze.**

**\- Anyway, your chicken wont disturb our… business.**

**She wanted to scream but she couldn’t. She wanted to struggle but she couldn’t. She wanted to kick, to bite, to tear, to rage, to do something, anything but she was powerless. She just wanted her family back. She wanted them back. But she didn’t know how. She didn’t know what to do. She was weak. Just like he said. Her eyes turned empty. She couldn’t even cry. She didn’t even notice when the freezing charm was lifted. She fell on her knee. Her baby blue cotton eyelet lace dress ballooning around her gave her the look of a fragile lady in ditress as she knelt there like an empty doll.**

**The boy smiled sweetly at the hollow husk that she now was. No fire to be seen in her anymore.**

**\- Miss Dagworth-Granger, if you please ? He said in a soft voice ; his palm lifted once more. A half-hearthed wave from him had her head rising sligthly. Once her eyes met those of the boy. His gaze seemed to transform into corporel claw as they sunk into her skull, drilling every ounce of memory out of it. She yelled in her head but no words left her mouth.**

**The boy lifted a cultured eyebrow at the informations stocked into the Dagworth-Granger girl’s head.**

**The guardian crow is called Badb. It was indeed a momento of Kian left to protect Ravenclaw country. But this Kian person wasn’t a God or even a sprite like the Ravenian thought. He was just a powerful mage from thousand of thousand year ago. He left the country to enter death seclusion, following Rowena Ravenclaw to the grave. Before he left, he created the lake, the island, the crystal tree on it and the crow. He gave great power to the Guardian Badb and left an artifact with it to bestow to a worthy and powerful descendant. None made the cut until the birth of prince Morven Dagworth-Granger.**

**Sadly for them, Faeyr launched a surprise attack on them before the boy was even ready to tacle magic study.The dark haired boy chuckled.**

**\- I will put Rowena’s diadem to good use. The boy declared as he tenderly gazed down at the half dead girl with blood pouring out of her eyes, nose, ears and mouth. he tossed her aside on the ground.**

**The boy abruptly turned around, a giddy sort of smile on his lips.**

**\- Malfoy, Lestrange !**

**The two named boy went reverently on their knee.**

**\- My Lord ?**

**\- Stay there. I need to have a talk with this crow. The same goes to you, he added as an afterthought to the cavalrymen charged with his protection. They didn’t answer but the boy knew they wouldn’t dare disobey him.**

**The two boys where bout to pprotest but their young Lord had already disappeared from view. They looked around them anxiously (or as anxious as their noble upbringing could let them show). Their gaze fell on the lake. Their Lord was leisurly walking on the water surface, heading for the island. They both sighed. No one could stop their Lord and they werent foolish enough to even try. They didn’t want to meet their respective (but somewhat related) fabled ancestors so soon into their youth, thank you very much.**

**The crow blue jewel-like eyes instantly focused on the young dark-haired boy as soon as the notice-me-not charm was lifted from his body like a mouse became the center of attention of a prowling cat. Crossing some eighteen meter, the young Lord rose into the air slowly, before appearing five meter away from the dark colored beak of the crow with his arm behind his back. The latter blinked owlishly at the new comer. It hadn’t seen him move at all.**

**The crow vigilently readied his magic to either attack or defend itself. Until he noticed the new comer was a child.**

**The young boy elegantly rolled up his lips and smiled, exposing slightly his neat, well lined white teeth.**

**\- Greeting, Badb, Guardian of Revenclaw’s domain. The boy dipped his head a little in a form of greeting.**

**The guardian studied the child in front of him. His magic was powerful. A little cold. A little strange too. It also drew other’s toward its owner. A very seductive magic. The crow relaxed a little. It was just a child with an harmless smile.**

**The crow bowed his head slightly.**

**" Greeting to you childe. Who may you be " asked a ancient but mellow voice in the young boy’s head.**

**The later was a little surprised. The crow « voice » was directly sent to his head without alerting his mental defense. Wasn’t that…**

**\- …Interesting ?**

**" Childe ? "**

**\- Oh, do forgive me Guardian, The boy said once again dipping his head, My name is… Tom.**

**" Well, Childe Tom, Have you come to ask something of me ? "**

**Tom stared at the creature in front of him with a glint in his eyes and a malevolent smile on his face.**

**\- I am here to inquire about Rowena’s diadem.**

**As soon as those words fell out of Tom’s mouth, the atmospher around the entire island shifted. From the sunny-if a little cold- warm air lazily floating about it instantly turned into a chilly, bitting cold and agressive tension slowly raising its hackles to attack.**

**The crow shifted in its crystal leaf nest, its attention now trully focusing on the child in front of it ; its plumage ballooning, making it appear even bigger than he already was.**

**" It already has an owner. " Its tone was now frigid.**

**Tom smiled in devious amusement.**

**\- Oh ? But- he lifted his arms, swinging it around, showing the empty scenery around them- there isn’t anyone else beside me and my men right now ?**

**" It doesn’t change anything. You still can’t have it. "**

**\- Why ?**

**" Childe you do not have the necessary blood floowing in your veins. "**

**The crow plissed its blue eyes.**

**" In fact you have no one’s blood in your vessel. "**

**It crooked its head, curious.**

**" You aren’t a creature from this world nor this dimension. What exactly are you, Childe ? "**

**Tom cliked his tongue, visibly impressed this time. A rare thing for him.**

**\- Such an intelligent bird. Kian did a fantastic job with you.**

**He sighed.**

**\- Such a pity…**

**Tom lifted is hand, under the suspicious glare of Badb. A pocket sized strand of green fire lit up in the crook of Tom’s palm. The flame swayed lightly in the wind. Any snowflake falling toward it were extinguished before they had the time to approach it. The green light of the flame illuminated half of Tom’s face. He played, seemingly dispassionate, with the emerald flame. The crow, feeling the malevolant energy flowing out of the green flame, stood up. The dark aired boy didn’t pay the slightest attention to the movement of the bird. He carried on playing with his summoned green flame. That is until he extended his hand, palm up. He leaned into the flame and gently blew on it. The single strand of green flame, without ny delay, meekly floated toward the crystal tree.**

**Badb immediatly took off. Overing slightly above its nest, it strongly beat its wings. the force of it flapping its wings created a winstorm mixed with sharp iciles tree meter long and a meter wide and water from the lake. The gale threw itself at the mild flame only to be extinguished in a matter of second. The strand of flame didn’t suffer in the slightest. Badb didn’t panic and send a new volley strong of no less than twenty windstorm. Once again, the flame canceled most of the gale coming his way and the rest were deflected, heading now for the land.**

**As for the little green flame, it finaly arrived at its final destination. In a matter of second, it grew in size engulfing both the island and the crow in a green colored tornado.**

**Tom turned his gaze toward the lake’s shore. His men were fighting against the stranded windstorm and some others creatures the crow had surrely summoned or created by itself. Tom face his flame tornado. He thrummed his slender fingers against his chiseled jaw. He chuckled a bit before spepping foward. He entered the tornado. The air inside was suffocating. The heat was so hot iron could surely melt inside. No oxygene was prensent. Beside no living being would have been able to endure the bubbling heat. Its skin would have already pelled off or melted away.**

**As for Tom, nothing on his person was out of place or burnt. His complexion was rosy and relaxed. Not a glimpse of sweat could be seen on his face.**

**Meanwhile, Badb was fighting against the flames, throwing wind slashes, icicles, snowstorm, rainstorm and even a large water based twister.**

**Tom crooked his head on the side, a cruel smile on his lips.**

**\- It won’t work. Tom gently told Ravenclaw’s Guardian as he watches him struggle against the flames. The bird didn’t have any time to answer or even pay attention to him. A sudden flash of increased brightness had blinded it and threadlike flames climbed its body, twisting around it**

**A long, shrill and painful scream boomed across the depressing grey sky. A large body plummeted toward the lake and crashed into it ; accompanied by a deafening noise, droplets of waters and piece of earth and rocks.**

**With a wave of his palm, the green tornado vanished. With a second wave of his hand, the lake’s water parted way, creating a passage. Tom then landed on a humid and somewhat and slimy ground with a wall of water on each side of him.**

**He walked toward the still form of the bird. Its entire body was charred beyond recognition. The only thing that could be distinguished was the spearheadlike spike crown on its head. Tom stared at the remains in earnest- especially the crown on the bird’s head. A white eyes stared at him.**

**" Why ? "**

**\- Why not ?**

**" You wont be able to use it. You are not its owner. It wont obey you. "**

**Tom stared at the defeated crow with almost tender eyes as a creepy smile full of teeth appeared on his fair face.**

**\- But, there is no more Dagworth-Granger here for it to choose…**

**" Impo… "**

**The single white eye of the crow seemed stunned before it glazed. It then started to slowly turn black.**

**Tom approched the remains eagerly as he extended his hand, his palm up.**

**The crown plucked itself out from the crown head and landed softly on tom’s palm. It was surprisingly light.**

**Soon after, the crow’s body turned to ashes. Said ashes, drifted away, carried by the winter wind. It only left behind a large crystal blue stone.**

**But Tom didn’t even seem to noticen as all of his attention was entirely on the crown in his hands. He watched with rapt attention as Rowena’s diadem changed from the spearhead spike form to a crown made out of two skeletal forearm with their hands finger intertwined except the thumbs and forefingers. The forefingers and the middle fingers took on the form of a triangle. A circle made out of small bones (Tom recognized it as phalanx ) was in the middle of the triangle ; fused to the thumbs and forefingers. Another bone (this one being a metacarpus), longer than the small one making out the skelatal ring in the triangle, cut said triangle in half in its middle.**

**Tom smiled, seeing the symbol.**

**\- Really an interesting artifact. Tom commented as he examined the artefact with undivided attention. For it to change as soon as he landed in my hand… is it mind magic ?**

**Tom poke the crown a little and a white aura wraped around the artefact was revealed. Some tendril had even extended to him, connecting him to it. The crown seemed to also have some other abilities related to stimulate the brain to the maximum of his abilities.**

**\- Such a creative and useful little thing ! How delightful !**

**Tom stared some more at the artefact resting on his palm before the object seemed to melt and started to slowly be absorbed into his skin. Then he finaly noticed the blue stone laying in the mud of the lake’s bed. Tom waved his hand and the stone floated in front of his face for him to examine. He had a hunch about what is was. It looked like it was smooth with a somewhat round shape. It had a nice white-bluish sheen to it. After some external verification, Tom’s suspicion was confirmed. It was a nucleus. These stone were made out of extremely condensed magic which solidified over time. It could be made by compressing one’s power. This nucleus was generaly used as a power bank for Golem such as Badb the Guardian crow of Ravenclaw. No witch or wizard would use this. Only magus.**

**Tom flicked the round stone away from him and rose into the air, the stone following behind him. The magic keeping the water at bay vanished, as Tom traveled back to the shore where his men were waiting for him. All in one piece without a scratch on them. Some of them were even kicking the strange creatures summoned by the crow into the lake. By the time he landed on the ground, the crown had completly sunk like a overturned boat into his body.**

**The boy with golden eyes and dark hazelnuts hair, Lestrange (and the others knights), stood in front of Tom, looking him up and down, with a slight crease in between his eyebrow.**

**\- I have no injury to look after, Lestrange. Tom drawled as he made his way to his coach.**

**The young Lestrange said nothing to that and smiled. He swiftly followed him. They were half-way there when a voice stopped them in their track.**

**\- What about her, Your Highness ?**

**\- Hum ?**

**Tom turned around. Abraxas Malfoy was standing above the collapsed form of the girl.**

**\- What do we do about the Dagworth-Granger girl ? Do we let her live ?**

**\- This is indeed a very good question, Malfoy. Tom declared as he circled the two. Abraxas heart started to beat a little faster. His grey eyes following Tom carefully.**

**It was Jehan Lestrange who gave them an answer.**

**\- I am quite sure bein reunited with her parents would make her happy. He sneered.**

**Tom abruptly stopped, his eyes focusing back on Jehan face with a weird intensity. Then a gorgeously malicious smile bloomed on Tom’s face.**

**\- My, what a wonderful idea, Jehan. Well, done.**

**Jehan Lestrangle with a glazed look on his face (he still had not yet recovered from the shock Tom’s), glowed (and blushed) under the praise.**

**\- I live to serve. He added after a minute before he bent his knee.**

**\- Yes, he hissed as he came nearer, dragging his trailing trench coat across the ground covered snow. Didn’t she want to have her family back ? I will offert her an eternity together with them !**

**A grey ball appeared on top of Tom’s palm. He, then, lightly pushed it up into the air and it ascended to the sky by itself. Everyone look up, puzzled. Abraxas frowned a bit before it disappeared without a trace.**

**Tom turned away from then, Jehan on his heel, walking back to the coach.**

**\- Let us leave, my friends.**

**Slowly but surely, the cavalrymen surrounded once more the big driverless coach pulled by its four sturdy blue-eyed black horses, out of the second renforced city’s herse in a slow trot.**

**The grey orb had made it to the higest point into the sky above the capital, Rowen. The orb seemed to almost rplace the sun but it didn’t emit any warmth. A day after the grey sun hung itself into the sky, puff of smore slowly shroudded the entire Ravenclaw territory. It stayed like that for fourteen days and fourteen night. On the fifteen, on the shore of Banan’s lake, was the corpse of the Dagworth-Granger girl. Her body was rigid and blanched. Saliva mixed with some other subtance had pooled into her mouth and a yellow thread was sliding down her chin.**

**A young man and his travel companion ran past the corpse of the Dagworth-Granger girl without seeing her. They were exhausted and dripping with sweat. They face were livid and filled with terror. They collapsed on the lake’s bank, tryinf to catch their breath.**

**One of them walked toward the water. He scanned the lake’s bank and found nothing strange. Still his eyes stopped on a pool of yellow goo but quickly dismissed it in favor of rummaging into his satchel. He fished his four water bottles out and silently went to fill them. Every two seconds the young man would lift his head, glancing around for any possible threat.**

**He started refilling his second water bottle when he remembered his compagnon.**

**\- Hey, he whispered, Tate ! Gives me your bottle, I will fill for you.**

**He turned around, his arms extended, only to come face to face with a woman. Her face was white like chalk, her eyes were also white. She had some crusted bloodstains around her eyes, nose while her mouth was full of a disgusting yellow goo dropping out of her mouth and onto her chin.**

**The young man froze, the water bottle he had in hand fell out oh it to land into back into the water. His mouth opened to scream in horror but nothing came out beside a strangled squik. From the corner of his eyes, the young man saw his companion, tate, collapsed on his side. His statut was unknow. The young man gaze trailed back to the women in front of him.**

**The woman had now opened her mouth a little wider and a gurgling rale came out of it.**

**The young man trembled. He wanted to get up and run but his body seemed to suddenly weight a ton. His mind crashing on him.**

**He opened his mouth.**

**The woman lunged on him.**

**Tom’s carriage was speeding away on the narrow road when the carriage abruptly came to a stop.**

**\- What is happening ? Abraxas curtly enquired a nerby knight.**

**\- A cart commoner’s cart is blocking the road ahead. Hurriedly replied the knight.**

**An amused chuckle was heard following the answer.**

**The coach door opened and the knight quikly dismounted his horse to unfold the stiarcase. Tom, followed by Abraxas and Jehan, stode near his carriage observing what was happening in the road ahead of them.**

**An overtuned cart really obstructed the middle of the road. Tom’s gaze traveled from the cart to the four middle aged men trying to fix the wreckage while a teenager, stood on the side of the road, clutching the hand of a dark haired child with vibrant green eyes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Born with magic= witch/wizard
> 
> \- Born without magic but still learning magic by cultivating= mage
> 
> \- A mage is a human who can use magic only after forming a core unlike witch and wizard who are born naturaly with magic. The Mage class is divided into five phases : Beginner Magician/ Intermediate Magician/ Advanced Magician/ Master Magician/ Mage.
> 
> \- Squib exist and can’t practice magic even with cultivation.
> 
> \- Tom turned all the dead of Ravenclaw kingdom into Inferi. They cant leave the country. Although, people can still enter but once bitten by an inferi they turn into one. Most inferies dont like to move much. That is why they often stay where they had died and only move when an unsuspecting human walk past them.
> 
> \- Rowena Ravenclaw was a witch who maried a mage. 
> 
> \- Tom said to Badb that the Dagworth-Granger blood was no more in Ravenclaw’s Kingdom. It was truth but he knew King Allard Dagworth-Granger had a little boy from an affair with some woman in Griffindor country (took the info from his head). He named him Acton Granger. Of course, if Badb didn’t know, then Rowena’s diadem possibly couldn’t either. So he ended up taking off with it.
> 
> \- Tom slaughtered the Ravenian because… well he wanted to. A massacre a day a headache away. It always put him in a good mood.
> 
> \- Jehan= Jean. Jehan is apparently an older form of the French name Jean.
> 
> \- The coach is a moving house. There are two floor and a ground floor (with bedrooms+ two libraries+bathrooms+ toilets) and a basement (with a kitchen + houses elves quarters+ a jail+ training room+ stable)  
> I think this is all.  
> See yah !


	6. Into the bottom, down they go (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...] You can run wild, I don't mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow ! Long time no read !  
> Sorry I had a lot to do these days in real life (leaving my current town for Paris for a degree) so the chapter is a little short, please bear with me...  
> Hope you will enjoy the chapter.  
> See you later (when I can go back to write) !!

Huffleppuff was a large country full of mostly nice, kind-hearted and life loving fools. The country’s capital is called Helga. It, of course, originated from Helga Hufflepuff, the country’s founder and first queen. A very powerful witch, she was.. The country has seven major cities which are Aries, Thorns, Hyeres, Landres, Persegnan, Nicillier and Talon. Three of those cities are in the All the others cities are minor one and are mostly little villages. Now, as for political power, Hufflepuff had once been a monarchy but the monarchy is no more. Some century ago, a descendant of the first queen deciced he didn’t want to be burdened by the weight of powers, privilèges and political battles so his last decret as king was to install a democratic government were said political powers was held not by a single person with Noble Blood but by the… commoners.

That fool descendant are now named Smith and still held lots of power and prestige within society and possess a rather large wealth to go with it. So, now, political power is held by a system called Democraty. It is a goverment’s body who now control the country economy, military strenght and decision’s making. To put it in perspective you have a President who can be compared to the King, a minister with lower minister under him but still has to answer to the President and then under those there is the Assembly House and the Senat House.

The name of those two Houses reunited into one entity is called the Parliament divised into two houses called Senat and The Assembly. Those holding seat in those houses are voted in by the people and are called deputy. A deputy is a legislator or lawmaker. They are also called politicain. In fact, every person voted into those position of powers by their people are called politician. Each houses of the Parliament has respectively 300 elected deputy. One of the most important duty of this Parliament- beside making law and voting for them- is to elect the First minister. The First minister, is the chief of the goverment who is working directly under the President-who’s voted in by the people once again !- and act as a bridge in between the Parliament and the President. The First minister is in charge of composing and chosing members for the Governemnt.

The president basically hold most of the powers and share some with the Government and the Parliament like implementing the laws and build the national policy for the former and the latter has the duty to examine bills and proposals, to modify or even reject them before approving them. The parliament is also responsible for overseeing the government’s actions. The people elected into those houses came from different party with different agenda. For exemple, the Populist Party or for short the PLP is made up of commoners, middle class or bourgoie. Its head of house is a woman called Virga Nasco. Rumor say she is a fierce woman. Next is the True-Blood Community (or TBC). Like its name imply, their ideal if for Hufflepuff country to be ruled by rich aristocrat Sang-Bleu. Their head of house is an old man named Titus Marcus Bryndes. And lastly, the Monarchist Party who hope for the restauration of the monarchy and the instutition of the Smith family onto the throne. The party is led by a man who goes by the name of Lucretius Carus Maro. The assembly is mostly made up of True-Blood and Monarchist members with a teardrop of Populist members here and there. As for the Senat, it’s the opposit. This house’s members is composed of a large group of Populist with a sizeable part of True-Blood members whom butt head equaly everyday long with splash of monarchist.

This is how the politics canvas work in this country. Oh, and by the way, the 1st minister is named Aurelius Seneca and the President answer by Horaticus Cleon Thagas. Each is the figure head of…

\- Wait ! a voice yelled.

Abraxas malfoy, sitting primly on a deep blue wooden frame carved sofa with curved legs with concave lower portions and convex upper ones, was preaching about Hufflepuff territory current days political scene when Jehan Lestrange (rudely according to Malfoy) cut in.

\- What !? Do you have something conclusive to add ?

Abraxas sent him a piercing glare. The boy didnt like to be interrupted when he was talking. Especially about important topic. Like the one he was ranting on (and on and on according to Lestange).

\- No. No, I don’t…

\- So why…

\- I just wanted to ask if it was really necessary to know all that boring stuff ? Jehan asked, cutting in on Malfoy once again, with a very and obvious bored expression on his fair face.

Abraxas closed his eyes briefly before staring at Jehan as if he was a very disappointing child whom didn’t meet his expectations.

\- Most of the time, learning about a country’s History does help when one is doing a diplomatic visit in a foreign state.

\- True, true…, Jehan conceded with a nod.

Abraxas also nodded, his gaze seemed a little warmer as he looked at Jehan. Sadly, it didn’t last long.

\- Yes, yes indeed, you do have a point. When visiting a foreign country, sometimes praising said country History does help in warming atmospher and business talk BUT- Jehan lowered his upper body as if he was taking an offensive stance while he stared at Abraxas with a slight mad glint in his honey colored eyes and the corner of his mouth rose a bit in bloodlust- I’m sure our Lord isn’t going there for either a tour or sightseeing. I am sure you aggree with me on this, right ? Jehan added, a smile eating almost half of his friendly face.

Abraxas subly touched his pendant with the Malfoy family crest on it as he maintained eye-contact with Lestrange ("that fanatic attack dog !!", again, according to Malfoy), standing his ground because avoiding eyes contact could imply betrayal and thus a grusome end which the Malefoy heir didn’t want to stumble upon, thank you very much.

\- Of course, I know that ! Abraxas replied coldly, his face devoid of any emotion.

Jehan smile grew even friendlier as he tilted his head to gaze at Abraxas.

\- So… why are you debiting this annoying, boring and useless diatribe when you know we aren’t going there to drink tea and admire flowers ?

\- Learning this annoying, boring and useless diatribe, as you say, can help us secure a friendly and fight-free visit as the invading country. It can also help us in establishing futur relationship with the different party in the diplomatic maps of Hufflepuff. We could even buy some of those narrow-minded politicians to help put our own law into their everyday life more easily instead of doing it forcefully…

Jehan stared at Abraxas as if the latter had gone bad in the head like one of those apple that lay rotten on the soil under the shade of its former home.

\- Friendly ? Helping us ? What in Salazar name are you talking about ? WE are the MASTER coming to inspect the house we brought and see if the tenant we KINDLY- he scoffed- left there to live took good care of the house ! They are nothing more, Malfoy, and don’t deserve more either. Jehan declared as his body almost crouched on himself, as if ready to pounce. Abraxas tone got a little chillier as well while firing back.

\- It may be true but don’t forget that if one keep on pushing and antagonizing the weak, he will, one day, turn back to bite ! After all, a loser have nothing more to lose !

Malfoy clutched his pendant even stonger, ready too to take action if needed, but he didn’t have to use his magic. Jehan was about to leapt off of the wooden flooring covered by a luxurious tapestry depicting the scenery of a peaceful city by a lake with a large tree growing out of an island stading in the middle of its water, he was sitting on when...

A a hand landed on Jehan’s head, clutching firmly a handful of chestnut hair before tugging it downward. Jehan’s face jerked upward and came face to face with the unfeeling gaze and wooden face of one Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Tom was half laying on a daybed made out of pearwood with emerald colored mattress and padded cushion. The daybed frame was curled on both the headboard and its tail, forming a barrel like-shape. It had curved legs carved into lion’s feet.

Lestrange, still siting on the rug near Tom’s head, immediatly lost his angry killing intent; The murderous vibe around his body vanished, like smoke in the wind, from view to be replaced by soft, almost mellow eyes. Even his face underwent the same transformation. It also sported some red on both of his cheeks.

\- Enough !

Jehan slowly blinked, his pupil blow just like an addict. He stared at Tom face’s, smitten, seeming to have forgotten the very existence of one Abraxas Malfoy, but he still obediently nodded his head with the expression of a lost or kicked puppy.

Abraxas wanted to puke. But he was a Malfoy. And Malfoys didn’t do plebeian things such as this, so he endured it like any Malfoy worthy of this name should.

\- Good. Tom purred with a hint of derision in it, as the harsh tug on the light brown turned into caress. Jehan leaned rather eagerly into it.

\- My Lord, he drunkenly whispered, reverent, my Lord.

The onlooking Abraxas thought, as he watched Lestrange turn into putty into his Lord hand, that his Lord was, instead of showing favor to his follower, was most likely petting a dog… no… more like a rabid infatuated hyena- as they were robust, imposing and aggressive with harmful eyes just like him right now-, for being obedient. He should know that doing this could be interpreted very differently. And looking at the current behavior of Lestrange, he definitively took it in _that_ way. There is no way that the Lord would bestow favor onto anyone and certainly not at his own followers. So the lord offers him a rather twisted show of interest he mistook as real fondness. It was a pale imitation of what true fondess should have been. All in all, it was just a cruel mockery. Malfoy sighed. Lestrange didn’t even notice it. Drunk as he was on this false love.

Then, he almost choked on his spit when a pair of sharp arctic ebony eyes fell on his being. Once again, Abraxas face didn’t betray his inner nervousness and turmoil. He stoically but respectfully stared at his young Lord, waiting for this words. But… but, somewho, he alway felt like the young Lord knew what he was feeling or even thinking as if his very soul was so transparent, it held no chance at hidding anything from his omnipotent cold-blooded eyes. Finally, to Abraxas soulagement, he spoke.

\- I appreciate your effort Abraxas, but there is indeed no need. Only the victorious ones write history. Who care about a defeated country’s way ? Then, Tom smiled beautifuly as he added, I am sure, I am going to have a lot of fun there…

\- My Lord, the emperor want this country in good condition…

Abraxas dared to protest, albeit weakly and without any conviction in his tone. Tom smiling face didn’t change as he looked around the sitting room with false interest. Malfoy immediatly understood what his meaning was : _" Is there another Gaunt here beside me ? "_.

Abraxas Malefoy wisely clicked his mouth shut. Tom smiled seeing the young Malfoy heir attitude, but his eyes held no emotion in them.

\- I know it is still a little hard for you to understand since you have come into my servie rather recently, so I am being _very_ leniant with you Malfoy. The only things you need to have written in that skull of your in that cursive script you are so proud of, is that I am your Faith. I am your Law. Nothing else matters. Is that understood ?

\- Yes…, muttered Malfoy so softly it was almost inaudible.

\- It is settled then. He added in a dismissive tone.

Abraxas took his cue and quickly scampered away- after bending the knee, of course.

\- Abraxas !

The young man stopped walking and turned around.

\- Do you have any additional order, my Lord ? The blond asked respectfully, his voice trembling a little toward the end.

Tom still wore that same expression of smiling without really smiling.

\- Do remember that our little trip is no friendly diplomatic visit. I am just going there to crush them. Nothing else. Is that understood ?

The young Malfoy bowed low.

\- It is, my Lord.

\- You can go now.

Abraxas quickly headed once again for the door made of harwood with the Gaunt family crest skillfully carved on it. Jehan who had stayed silent during the exchange, finally opened his mouth to say something but an undignified shriek soon resonated into the room through the still open door where Malfoy had escaped. An excited voice soon drowned out the frightened shout.

**_~ Lord Master ! Lord Master ! ~_ **

What followed the voice was a slithering sound, preceding the apparation of a navy blue scalled body reminding memory of deep ocean water sparkling under the sun, which went darker and darker in shade, a triangular head with a slender neck, blood red eyes with horizontal pupils, a rather long but thick body which ends with an ebony colored tail.

That long body belonged to a 5 meter snake. It was excitedly calling for Tom. The snake slithered onto the daybed, the upper half of its body was up as its large head was pointed in Tom’s direction. Its cold Red eyes seemed to shine under the light coming from the chandelier above their head.

**_~ Lord Master ! Lord Master ! ~_ **

The triangular head of the snake nudged Tom’s head a little forcefully in his enthusiasm.

 ** _~ What is it, little one ? ~_** Tom said as a small fond smile graced his statuesque face while tracing the blueline of the snake’s scale on its snout at the same time.

His touch was gentle, careful and even… loving. Tom’s attitude with the snake showed a pretty large contrast with the one he had with Lestrange. The strange thing was, Jehan didn’t seem to notice the difference. He was oblivious to the fact that a snake had more statut in his Lord’s mind than him. If Malfoy had been here, he would have shook his head while looking at Jehan with pity as he called him a fool in his protected (not against Tom) mind. Sadly, he wasn’t. He was nursing his scared mind (Tom) and frayed nerve (Tom/snake) with strong alcohol (it could even knock out a HellHound !) in his quarter.

 ** _~ She moved a bit ! ~_** the snake swayed its large head happily, its forked tongue darting in an out twice as much as usual.

**_~ Oh ? Did she ? ~_ **

**_~ Yes ! I think she will wake up soon ! ~_ **

**_~ Uhm. It would be good if she could wake up before we reach Hufflepuff Border towns at least. ~_ **

Then Tom fell silent while stroking the smooth but dry scale of the snake in front of him ; seemingly in deep thought. Tom recalled the friendly letter he received after dealing with Ravenclaw Kingdom. It was in short a very long missive asking for a bunch of nonsense before going straight into business. It asked if it was possible for its Highness Prince Royal to come to Hufflepuff territory to participate into they cenury old festival. The content of the letter was not that important but what was interresting was the timming of its arrival. The letters came a day after he left a ravaged Ravenclaw Kingdom behind. And another interresting tibit conceled whithin the letters was the repetition of words such as " festival ", " tournoi ", " no one had lost his life ", " challenge ", " game ", " enjoy ", " hope ". It aroused his curiosity since it was very clear that the other party " hoped " very much for his Highness the Prince to participate in the " festival " so he could " enjoy " some " challenge " into some " friendly game " while they soothed his reluctence to play by saying that " no one had lost his life " while playing. He wasn’t a fool even if his name was " Tom ". He understood Hufflepuff government intention very well.

So, Tom, with a sweet and kindhearted smile similar to a benevolent and compassionate deity as it blessed the world, at the time had written back a really heartfelt reply saying it would be a great honor to join in the fun.

Thinking once again about the wonderful surprise the Hufflepuff goverment had prepared for his arrival put Tom in a heavenly good mood. 

The snake seeing his Lord Master smiling venomously while in deep thought, didn’t interrupt him and instead focused on enjoying its Lord Master’s touch. Its red eyes roamed around the room until it fell on something it didn’t expect to see. Another pair of eyes, honey colored, was staring at it.

A human was there.

A human who tried hard to snatch its Lord Master favor from them.

A human it did not like.

One bit.

A vicious snake smile spread on its huge head.

Jehan who had been succesfully blending in with his surrounding when the pet skake of his Lord entered the sitting room, was suddendly noticed by said snake. Until here, if it was a normal one, everything would have been mostly ok but the problem was… this snake wasn’t fond of him at all. And as expected, as soon as their gaze met, Jehan saw the snake peaceful gaze changing into a murderous one. Then he first saw it nudge its Master hand as he hissed something, surely signaling the latter of its departure then it carefully detangled itself from its Master laps to slowly slither its entire body out of the day bed… heading his way.

Jehan sighed as he quickly made his exit from the sitting room through a different door. It seemed like he was about to pass at least two day to a week trying to escape this mad snake.

Two weeks later, the carriage’s wheels were clattering loudly on the paved road leadind to the land of Hufflepuff.

Tom, wearing a black robe with long sleeves and silver patterns embroidered on it, was standing in front of one of the two window of the sitting-room, his hand clasped behind his back, stared at the ocean of shining golden blade present on each side of the also similar shining road, lost in thought.

**_~ You got problem coming your way, so you can run wild, you should run wild, I don’t mind... it will be fun... ~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we witnessed the interaction between some of Tom followers. The dynamic is, I think, semi-slytherin style. There is some scheming, straight face and some light threat and fighting. Then the King swept in to settle the conflict in a calm and collected manner.Then, everything is well and proper once again.
> 
> \- Malfoy protected his pride really well… until little snake made an apparition. (I laughed a little. My poor baby).
> 
> \- The pendant Malfoy was clutching store his affinity wood which help him channel his magic so he can use it without blowing his head off. Every Witch&Wizard have them. It is usualy given to a magic child when he/she is 7 years old. It can change shape under its master's thought. Only their owner can use them. Mage also use this method but insted of pendant it is a staff. The staff cannot change shape. The only exception is, of course, our beloved calamity Tom since he can use magic freely.
> 
> \- In this chapter, Jehan was treated poorly the most. Who agree ?
> 
> \- Who is the much talked about « she » little navy blue snake is talking about ? And who is little blue snake (will see if I upload a pic of him later) ? To Be Continued.
> 
> \- Tom is thinking deeply but is it a good thing or not ? Who know ?!
> 
> \- Hufflepuff country somewhat travel-log coming to an end but a festival is out next (? Not really sure)

**Author's Note:**

> If spelling horror are spotted do tell me. Will surely edit the fic (again).


End file.
